By the way, I love you
by Juliou
Summary: Je me réveille dans le même lit, le même où je me réveille tous les matins. Je me tourne sur le côté et regarde le reste de ma chambre. Il y a la même tête blonde que je vois tous les matins. Ça, je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer. Il est parfait. Il est absolument magnifique et c'est le gars le plus drôle que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'est mon meilleur ami.
1. Chapter 1

**Sajour !**

**J'avais déjà poster la fanfiction au par avant, mais par les pouvoir de Dieu, elle c'est supprimer toute seule. Amen ! **

**C'est une traduction de la fanfiction "By the way I love you" de FangirlingForever.**

**Un grand merci à Diablot's pour l'orthographe :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Je me réveille dans le même lit, le même ou je me réveille tous les matins. Je me tourne sur le côté et regarde le reste de ma chambre. Il y avait la même tête blonde que je vois tous les matins. Ça, je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer. Il est parfait. Il est absolument magnifique et c'est le gars le plus drôle que je n'ai jamais rencontré. C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais il est hétéro. Il ne pourra jamais retourner les sentiments que je ressens pour lui. Cela me brise le cœur, mais qu'est que je peux y faire? Il aime les filles et je ne suis pas une fille. Combien de temps l'ai-je dévisagé? Probablement plus longtemps que je ne le pense ... Il ouvre les yeux, faisant flotter ces beau cils dessus. Je me force à regarder ailleurs afin qu'il ne me voie en train de l'observer.

« Bonjour, Nicky » Dit-il en me souriant. Ce sourire. Je le regarde et lui sourit à mon tour, même si mon sourire n'est pas aussi magnifique que le sien.

« Bonjour Jeff. Tu as bien dormis ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Ouais, plutôt bien, et toi ? »

« Très bien, juste quelques rêves étranges. » Jeff descendit du lit, pourquoi ne portait-il pas de tee-shirt quand il dormait ? C'est de la pure torture.

« Je vais faire un saut dans la douche. » Annonça Jeff. Tout ce que je pu faire était un signe de la tête, pour éviter de regarder son corps parfaitement formé. Après avoir entendu l'eau couler, je sortis du lit pour m'habiller avant qu'il ne revienne. J'avais l'habitude de ne pas être gêné quand j'enlevais ma chemise en face de lui, mais maintenant tout était différent. Je rougissais aux petites choses que Jeff pouvais dire ou faire. Comme l'autre jour, il a accidentellement frôlé ma main pour attraper un stylo et j'ai viré au rouge tomate. Quand je finis de nouer ma cravate, j'entendis l'eau s'arrêter. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Jeff en sortit seulement vêtue d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Putain. Il rit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

« J'ai oublié mes vêtements. »

Je dus détourner le regard quand il se pencha vers le bas pour attraper ses habits dans la commode. Je me mordis la lèvre et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte se refermer. Je poussais un petit soupir de soulagement quand j'enfilais mon blazer. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être si parfait ? La façon dont l'eau coulait sur ces cheveux, sa poitrine, ces abdos et … Arrête ça Nick ! Ou tu vas avoir besoin d'une autre douche. C'est ton meilleur ami et il est hétéro. C'est tout. Et c'est tout ce que ça sera. Pourquoi ça fait tellement mal de me dire ça? J'ai été sortis de mes pensée lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois Jeff était entièrement habillé. Je le regardais se regarder dans le miroir et arranger ses cheveux. Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Il est déjà parfait. Quand il eut finit, il me regarda et sourit, tout d'un coup mes genoux faiblirent.

« Nous devrions faire quelque chose d'amusant aujourd'hui après les cours. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demandais-je, sachant déjà que tout ce que je ferais avec Jeff serait amusant.

Jeff haussa les épaules.

« Peut être aller au bowling ? Ou aux arcades ? »

Les arcades. Oui ! C'est notre endroit préféré au lycée.

« Ouais, c'est cool les arcades. »

Jeff sourit à nouveau.

« Ok, donc après le cours de Français on y va. »

Je lui fis un sourire maladroit.

« Ouais, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

Jeff sourit et se retourna vers la porte.

« Je te verrais en Histoire, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuné et réviser pour mon contrôle d'anglais à la bibliothèque avant les cours. » Dit Jeff en prenant son sac.

« Ok, très bien. » murmurais-je tout en cachant ma déception de ne pas déjeuner avec lui. Après tout, je sais très bien que l'Anglais n'est pas la matière où Jeff est le plus fort, donc je comprends qu'il ait besoins d'étudier.

« A tout à l'heure. » Dit-il en plaçant son sac sur son épaule et partit, en me laissant tout seul.

« Ciao, Jeffy ... »

Oh, au fait, je t'aime.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sajour !**

**(C'est le salut de Léonard, dans The Big Bang Theory). Le chapitre 2. **

**Merci à Diablot's.**

* * *

Je vous jure, les cours où je n'étais pas avec Jeff passaient plus lentement. Malheureusement, je n'avais que deux cours avec lui. Histoire et Français. Mes deux nouveaux cours préférés. Et quand Jeff parle Français ? Oh mon Dieu, il n'y a pas de mot pour ça. Mais revenons au cours de maintenant. Math, c'est ça ? Peut-être santé ? Ce n'est pas grave David va me passer ses cours tout à l'heure. En parlant de lui, il vient juste de me donner un coup de coude.

« Aïe ! »

Oui.

« Nick, tu as vu la remplaçante ? »

J'haussais les épaules. Je suppose qu'elle est jolie. Elle a des cheveux noirs au reflet rouge et de jolis yeux bleus. Mais mon esprit est trop concentré sur Jeff.

« Ouais, elle est pas mal ! »

David secoua la tête, « Toi, mon ami, tu es aveugle. »

Je soupire, je sais que je devrais dire à mes amis que je suis gay, ça ne les dérangeraient pas. C'est juste que ne veux pas que Jeff agisse différemment avec moi. J'aime la façon dont il dort torse nu. J'aime la façon qu'on a de nous câliner quand on regarde un film ou quand l'un de nous a fait un mauvais rêve. Je ne veux pas que ça change, et je pense que s'il l'apprenait sa changerait.

« Nick, tu viens ? »

Je secouais ma tête pour sortir de mes pensées. Je levais ma tête pour voir David me regarder avec un sourcil levé. La cloche a déjà sonné ? Je pense que oui, tout le monde a déjà quitté la pièce.

« Ouais, mec, j'arrive. » Dis-je en mettant mes affaires dans mon sac avant de le mettre sur mon épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va, mec ? Tu agis bizarrement ces dernier temps. Comme, distant. »

« Ouais. Ça va. J'ai beaucoup de chose en tête, c'est tout. »

David me regarda avec scepticisme, mais décida de laisser passer. « Alors, quels sont tes plans après les cours ? »

Mes plans ? Oh c'est vrai, Jeff.

« Oh, Jeff et moi allons aux arcades. »

« Aw, Nicky et Jeffy ont un rendez-vous, c'est mignon. » Dit David avec un petit sourire narquois sur son visage.

Je rougis énormément, et avez les yeux exorbités. « Q-Quoi ? »

David rigola, même si la conversation n'avait rien de drôle.

« Mec, détends-toi. Relax, c'est juste une blague ! Je sais très bien que tous les deux vous êtes hétéro. »

Merde. Tous les deux hétéros. Eh bien, l'un d'entre nous l'est …

« Oh. » Essayant de rester cool. « Ouais, je sais ça. »

David rigola à nouveau. « Ok, Nick, peu importe. »

Donc, je suppose que ça n'allait pas aussi doucement que je le voulais.

« Je vais aller voir, euh, Jeff, avant le cours d'Histoire. On se voit plus tard David. »

« A tout à l'heure, mec. » Dit-il en me faisant un signe tout en traversant le couloir.

Je descendis ou Jeff était censé avoir pris place. Il n'était pas encore là. C'est bizarre. Jeff est généralement toujours le premier. J'attendis le plus longtemps possible avant que la cloche ne sonne et que je doive aller en Histoire. J'arrivai juste à temps. Je vis Jeff assis à sa place habituel à côté de la mienne.

« Jeff, où est-ce que t'étais ? Je t'attendais à l'endroit prévu mais tu n'es pas venu. »

Jeff réfléchit une minute. « Oh, désolé mec, j'étais totalement distrait par quelque chose que David voulait me dire. »

Attend … J'étais avec David, Jeff n'aurais pas pu être avec lui. Ce qui veut dire que … Jeff me ment.

Jeff et moi ne nous sommes jamais mentis. Outre le fait qu'il ignore mon homosexualité. Mais c'est nécessaire pour notre amitié qu'il ignore ça.

« O-Oh. » C'est tout ce que je pus dire en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Jeff me sourit, « Je te promets de venir la prochaine fois. »

Tout ce que je pus faire fut un signe de la tête en réponse. Mon esprit était concentré sur le fait que Jeff m'ait menti. Qu'est-ce qui pouvais être aussi important pour qu'il me mente? Surtout à propos de quelque chose d'aussi stupide que là où il était et avec qui il était. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être aussi mauvais à ce sujet ?

« Mec? » Jeff me libéra de mes pensées.

Je le regardai en essayant d'être concentré « Ouais ? »

« Je t'ai demandé trois fois qu'est-ce qu'on a fait en classe de Santé aujourd'hui. »

Il l'a fait? Wow, David à raison je suis très distant ces dernier temps.

« Oh, on avait une remplaçante. David ne pouvait pas se taire sur le fait qu'elle était chaude. On n'a seulement pris quelques notes. » Répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

Jeff souri. « Elle est chaude ? »

Sérieux ? Jeff me demande à moi si une fille est chaude ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer.

« Ouais, elle est plutôt mignonne. »

Jeff souri. « Wow, tu n'as jamais dit qu'une fille était attirante. Elle doit être chaude. »

Je roulai mes yeux. « La ferme, Jeff. »

Jeff rigola. « Je suis sérieux, mec. On a besoin de te trouver une copine. »

Il a vraiment dit ça ? Le gars duquel je suis amoureux va de nouveau essayer de me caser? Il a déjà essayé. Ça s'est mal finit.

« Je ne suis pas aussi fou des filles que vous autres. » Dis-je en copiant les cours qui sont sur le tableau.

Jeff remarqua finalement qu'il y avait des cours à écrire et commença à les copier. « Crois-moi, je ne suis pas fou des filles. »

Quoi? Il ne l'es pas ? Eh bien, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai. Il pourrait peut-être être … Gay ? Non, pas du tout. C'est juste un de mes vœux désirés. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs. Après tout, il n'a pas eu de petites-copines depuis un bout de temps. Non, Nick, arrête. Jeff n'est pas gay. Il te l'aurait dit. Mais toi tu ne lui a pas dit … Mais c'est pour une bonne raison. Jeff ne ment pas. Mais il vient de le faire … Je dois arrêter ce monologue intérieur. Jeff semble toujours savoir quand j'ai besoin d'une bonne distraction.

« Tu vas auditionner pour le solo des Warblers ? »

« Ouais. Mais je ne sais pas combien de chance j'ai maintenant qu'il y a Sebastian.

Jeff rigole. J'adore son rire. Plus que ça, j'adore le faire rire.

« Tu devrais l'avoir, mec, t'as une voix extraordinaire. » Dit Jeff sans relever ses yeux de son cahier.

Je rougis. Jeff a dit que j'avais une voix extraordinaire.

« Merci, mec. T'as voix est incroyable aussi. Tu vas auditionner ? »

« Nah, je ne pense pas. Si quelqu'un devait l'avoir, ça devrait être toi. Ça ne serais pas juste si je l'obtenais à ta place. » Jeff a toujours su comment me faire craquer.

La prof attira l'attention de la classe mais je m'en fiche. Jeff m'as complimenté. Et j'aime ça.

* * *

**Bye Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! **

**Thanks Diablot's !**

* * *

Le cours d'histoire passa plus vite. Comme tous les cours que j'avais avec Jeff. On n'a pas pu beaucoup parler. Maudit M. Warner et son amour pour les vidéos extrêmement ennuyeuse durant lesquels nous ne pouvions même pas discuter. Le seul point positif c'est que Jeff s'était endormi, et aussi adorable qu'il soit tout le temps, il l'est encore plus quand il dort. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je le regardai dormir. Et oui, j'ai regardé Jeff en train de dormir au lieu de regarder la vidéo. Il était beaucoup plus divertissant. Après ça, c'était devenu ma drogue. Les cours étaient entièrement flous. Mon cerveau ne se concentra que sur lui pour la journée. Je suis heureux d'avoir les Warblers pour plusieurs raison, mais l'une en particulier était que je pouvais récupérer leurs cours quand je n'écoutais rien en classe. Et ça arrive beaucoup en ce moment. En math je vérifiai que Trent soit là pour me copier les cours avant que mon esprit ne se concentre uniquement sur Jeff. En Physique je vis Cameron copier et je savais que j'aurai de la chance. Mais en anglais je n'étais pas sûr d'être couvert. Je regardai vers Sebastian et le vis griffonner son cahier. Et bien sûr, étant quelqu'un de très curieux, je tendis mon cou pour voir ce qu'il écrivait. Comme j'étais assez prés je pus apercevoir le nom de « Blaine » écrit une centaine de fois sur son cahier. Il y avait un cœur à côté, chaque fois qu'il avait écrit le nom de l'ancien Warblers. Sebastian devait avoir remarqué mon petit espionnage et leva les yeux vers moi. J'aurais pu jurer que je l'avoir vu rougir.

« Je pari que tu trouves ça bizarre ? » dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

« Non, pas du tout. Tu l'aime vraiment, hein ? » Dis-je avec un sourire. Si seulement Sebastian savait que j'avais trois cahiers entiers avec le prénom de Jeff écrit.

Sebastian souri, un véritable sourire. Ça devait être la première fois que je voyais ça. Non, aussi la fois ou je chantais Uptown Girl et où il a attiré Blaine dans la danse. « Je l'aime. », dit-il simplement dit avant de retourner à ces gribouillages.

Je lui souris en retour. Il était tellement franc. Dans ses yeux, je voyais qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Alors au lieu de penser à Jeff, je me forçai à me concentrer sur le cours. C'était affreux. Mais heureusement, après c'était le repas. Et j'allais voir ma personne préféré dans ce monde. Après les derniers moments de torture, la cloche sonna enfin. Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria en compagnie de Sebastian, on parla de ce qu'on allait faire à la prochaine répétition des Warblers demain. En fait, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. On arriva à la cafétéria et on s'installa à nos places habituelles. J'arrive toujours avant Jeff car mon cours d'anglais fini toujours avant son cours d'anatomie. Je l'attends là afin qu'on puisse prendre notre repas ensemble. Je regardai ma montre, il ne devrait pas déjà être là maintenant ? Jeff arriva finalement, entièrement décoiffé. Il s'approcha et je pus faire une meilleure évaluation. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et sa respiration accélérée. Si je ne le connaissais pas autant, j'aurais pu dire qu'il était avec quelqu'un.

« Jeff … Où étais-tu ? »

« Qu'est que tu racontes, Nick? Tu sais très bien que j'avais anatomie avant le repas. »

« Ouais, je sais mais tu es en retard et tu es tout débroussaillé ... »

Jeff s'arrangea les cheveux. « J'ai couru. Trent et moi avons fait la course pour savoir qui arriverai en premier. »

Ça y est. Le deuxième mensonge de Jeff aujourd'hui. Trent ne court pas, il nous dit que c'est puéril quand nous le faisons.

« Oh, Ok, allons manger. » Dis-je en avalant difficilement. J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu la douleur dans mes yeux.

Jeff me raconte ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui en anatomie. Apparemment il commençait à bien aimé ce cours. Pour ma part je ne trouvais pas ça très intéressant. J'essayai de sourire pour qu'il ne voie pas le mal que qu'il m'a fait en me mentant. Pendant le repas, nous changeons de place pour nous rendre à la table ou étaient les Warblers et apparemment la conversation battait son plein. Ils parlaient de la nouvelle remplaçante. Je roulai mes yeux. Si j'étais hétéro, je suppose que je serais d'accord avec eux. Mais je ne le suis pas. Alors je vais prétendre l'être.

« Ouais, elle est vraiment mignonne. » Dis-je en rejoignant la conversation. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un mensonge, elle l'était. Je ne suis tout simplement pas attiré par elle.

« Mec, il faut que je vois cette fille ! » intervint Jeff.

« Tu le dois, vraiment. » Demanda David. « Elle est magnifique. »

Les Warblers étaient tous d'accord. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. Sebastian et moi étions assis et mangions notre repas en silence. Je soupirai en me tournai vers lui, voulant quelque chose pour me distraire pendant que Jeff parlait de cette « fille chaude. »

« Alors, à propos du prochain solo… » Commençais-je

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « Je n'auditionne pas. Tu l'auras probablement » sourit-il

« Oh, alors tu dis que si tu auditionnais je ne l'aurai pas? » me moquais-je, faisant semblant d'être insulté.

Il rit. « Ouais, à peu-près »

Je ris avec lui et roulai des yeux.

Nous retombâmes dans un silence confortable et je fus heureux d'entendre que les Warblers avaient changés de sujet. Blaine. Sebastian s'y intéressa tout de suite et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Après Jeff, Blaine est mon meilleur ami. Il me manque tout le temps. Jeff me posa une question.

« Hé notre contrôle de Français est aujourd'hui, hein ? » Demanda Jeff.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Heureusement que nous avons une heure avant pour nous préparer. »

« Putain, je vais le louper. » Dit-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

« Non, tu ne vas pas. Je t'aiderais durant notre heure de pause. »

Il releva la tête et me sourit. A nouveau ce putain de sourire. « Sérieux ? Ça serait super, Nicky. Merci. »

« Ça sert à ça un meilleur ami, non? » Je déteste dire ce mot. Ami. Mais c'est ce qu'on est.

Il me tapota le bras avant de retourner à la conversation avec les Warblers. Je commençais à rêvasser après avoir finis de manger. Pensant à ce que Jeff et moi pourrions faire aux arcades cette après-midi. Peut-être nous et une table de hockey … Nick arrête ça ! Je ne peux me permettre de penser à ça que quand je suis tout seul dans ma chambre et sous la couverture. Pas ici.

« Qu'est que t'en pense, Nick ? »

Je secouai ma tête, pour sortir de mes pensées. Quelqu'un vient juste de dire mon nom pas vrai ? C'était Thad.

« Désolé, quoi ? » Demandais-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop bête.

Tous les Warblers, rigolèrent silencieusement. Je suppose que je l'étais.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu avais une idée avec qui tu iras au bal cette année ? » Me répéta-t-il.

Bal ? C'est dans quelque mois ? Bien sûr je veux y aller avec Jeff. Mais je ne peux pas dire ça. Ils s'attendent à ce que je dise le nom d'une fille.

« Eh bien, je n'y ai pas encore vraiment pensé, mais Amy de notre école jumelle, elle est vraiment jolie. » Dis-je rapidement.

« Ouais, elle est jolie. Bon choix Nick. Mais si quelqu'un demande, je vais sûrement y aller avec Quinn de McKinley. Elle est chaude ! » Exclama Jeff.

Sérieux, Jeff, sérieux.

« Aww, je pense que vous deux vous devriez y aller ensemble ! » Dit David.

Apparemment, tous les Warblers étaient d'accord à en juger par leurs réponses.

« Ouais ! »

« Vous seriez adorables, les gars ! »

« Finalement, Niff ! »

Niff ? Je dois dire, j'adore le son de ce mot.

Jeff roula des yeux. « Les mecs, les mecs, les mecs ! Nick est mon meilleur ami. Ça serait bizarre. En plus, on n'est pas gay.

Je hochai la tête en accord, j'étais en manque de mot. J'ai le cœur brisé. Non, le cœur brisé est un euphémisme. J'étais dévasté, complètement déchiré. Je voulais tomber au sol, pleurer, sans jamais me relever. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je dû faire croire que je pensais la même chose que Jeff. J'examinai les expressions des Warblers pour être sûr que je les avais eus. Et il semblait que oui. A pars un : Sebastian. Il me regardait comme s'il savait tout. Et j'étais effrayé. Je n'étais pas prêt pour qu'un autre le sache. Alors je lui souris. Il me sourit en retour. Pas un véritable cette fois. C'était plus un sympathique. Je ne pouvais pas regarder ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de tristesse donc je regardai les Warblers qui avaient encore une fois changé de conversation. Je ne pus même m'y joindre que la cloche sonna. Tout le monde se leva et dit au revoir aux autres. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à Sebastian en ce moment donc j'attrapai le bras de Jeff et l'amena avec moi en classe. Seulement trois cours, théâtre, période libre puis le français tant redoutée. Excepté mes cours avec Jeff, théâtre était mon préféré. Et Santé, que Jeff avait maintenant, était juste en face du Hall. Jeff commença à sautiller dans le couloir, me traînant avec lui. Parfois, quand nous faisions ça il aimait chanter « Nous partons voir le magicien » du Magicien d'Oz. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant notre classes, en riant, comme toujours. Jeff et moi rions toujours quand nous sommes ensemble.

« Bien, on se rejoint à la bibliothèque après les cours pour réviser ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut finit de rire.

« Ouais, c'est cool. » Répondis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Il me tapota l'épaule en se dirigent vers sa classe. Je l'observai avant de me retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil à ma classe. Je vis Sebastian qui me regardait. Il a tout vu, et il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il sait tout pour moi. Il devait avoir vu la façon dont je l'ai regardé après qu'il soit partit vers sa salle. Il n'y a aucune erreur dans ce regard. C'est de l'amour pur. Je détournai vite mon regard de lui avant d'avancer dans la pièce. Au moins je n'aurais pas à lui faire face avant demain au cours d'anglais.

* * *

**It's over !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Merci Diablot's, encore et encore :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le cours de théâtre passa assez rapidement puisque nous travaillions en groupe et que c'était toujours drôle. J'adore les cours de théâtre. Même si ça me fait assez mal de le dire, je suis content que Jeff ne soit pas avec nous. C'est le seul cours où je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je pense ou d'agir maladroitement. Et si Jeff était ici, je ne pense pas que ce serait le cas. J'essaierais de l'impressionner. Mais c'est le seul moment de la journée où je ne me souciais pas de comment étaient mes cheveux, ou s'il y avait quelque chose entre mes dents. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me soucier de ces choses quand je suis avec Jeff parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais je le fais. Son opinion est importante pour moi. Bien sûr ce cours passa trop vite et je dû à nouveau me soucier à nouveau de ces petites choses. Mais au moins je pus revoir mon Jeff. Je veux dire Jeff. Ce n'est pas mon Jeff. C'est juste Jeff. Je rangeai vite mes affaires et sortis dans le couloir où je fus accueilli par Jeff aux cheveux blond lumineux.

« Hey, Nicky, comment était ton cours? »

« C'était bien, et le tien ? »

Jeff souri. « La prof est chaude, mec. »

Je roulai mes yeux, mentalement. Mais à l'extérieur je lui souris. « Ouais, elle l'est. N'est-ce pas ? »

Jeff hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Tu penses qu'elle viendrait au bal de promo avec moi si je lui propose ? » Demanda Jeff avec espoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ça. « Jeff. Elle a plus de vingt ans. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle à un copain et tu vas avoir des problèmes avec ça. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle irait avec toi ? »

Jeff fronça les sourcils. « Comment tu le sais qu'elle a un copain ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je suis putain d'irrésistible ! » Il sourit et gloussa.

Si seulement il savait combien il avait raison.

« Je ne sais pas, je suppose. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle est … chaude. » Je pense qu'il était dur pour moi de dire ça à Jeff. « Et ok, 'Mr. L'irrésistible' » Je rigolai et lui poussai l'épaule.

Il rigola aussi. « Tu sais, je suis un mec. » Dit Jeff en me le faisant un clin d'œil.

Et si cela n'a pas envoyé environ un million de papillons dans mon estomac. Je sentis mes genoux devenir faibles et dû me forcer à marcher correctement. C'est ce que provoque Jeff chez moi. Tout ce que je pus gérer en réponse fut un roulage d'œil alors que nous arrivions à la bibliothèque. Heureusement, elle était assez vide. De cette façon ça sera facile pour moi d'aider Jeff. Ce n'est pas la personne la plus concentrée dans le monde, et il se laisse distraire par des petites choses. Je trouvai une table isolée au fond de la bibliothèque et y posa mon sac avant de m'y installer. Jeff suivit mon exemple et s'assit à côté de moi. Vraiment très proche. Tellement proche que si l'un de nous faisait un geste nous nous frotterons ensemble. Maintenant, qui va être celui qui va être distrait ?

« Ok, donc tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi ? » Demandai-je, essayant de ne pas me laisser distraire par Jeff qui bougeait sa jambe de haut en bas. Il le fait tout le temps, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude qu'il frotte mon genoux. Et si je me laissais distraire j'allais bientôt avoir un problème embarrassant.

« En fait, le seul mot que je sais c'est Bonjour. » Admit Jeff.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Tu écoutes en cours ? »

Il haussa les épaules et sortit simplement son cahier de son sac. « J'écoute, mais je ne comprends pas. »

Je sortis mon cahier à mon tour et l'ouvris sur les choses les plus utiles pour le contrôle. « Bon, je vais faire de mon mieux, dans une heure tu seras devant ton contrôle. »

Jeff regarda mon cahier et me sourit. « C'est peut-être difficile. Mais j'apprécie ton geste. »

J'haussai les épaules et répondit simplement. « C'est ce pour quoi les meilleurs amis sont fait. »

Durant l'heure qui suivie, j'essayai d'enseigner des expressions française à Jeff. Pour l'interroger sur ce qui sera sûrement dans le contrôle. De temps en temps nous prenions des pauses et parlions d'autres choses. En partie car Jeff n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant trop longtemps sans totalement zoner et ne pas prêter la moindre attention. Et aussi en partie parce qu'entendre Jeff parler français était la chose la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais entendu. Et ça ne m'aidais pas à régler mon problème.

« Tu penses que je suis prêt ? » Demanda Jeff, avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont il était adorable à ce moment. « Je pense que tu l'es M. Sterling. »

Jeff sourit et plaça ses bras autour de moi et me pris dans ses bras. J'ai été pris par surprise, mais il ne me fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour le serrer à mon tour. Il se détacha peu après de temps que j'eu posé mes bras sur lui.

« Merci beaucoup, Nick ! » s'exclama Jeff, une fois avoir fini de me serrer. J'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué le rouge sur mes joues.

« Pas de problème, Jeffy ! »

Il regarda sa montre. « Et juste à temps, il reste deux minutes avant que ça sonne. »

Nous rangeons toutes nos affaires dans nos sacs et sortons de la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas très loin de la salle de français et nous décidâmes de prendre le chemin le plus long autour du campus. Ce n'était pas exactement un 'long' chemin, mais c'était mieux que de marcher tout droit.

« Donc, c'est toujours bon pour les arcades tout à l'heure, hein ? J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me distraire après le contrôle de français. » Demanda Jeff après quelque secondes de silence confortable.

« Ouais, carrément. Je ne peux pas attendre. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé. » Répondis-je, en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi excité que je le suis.

Au moment où nous étions à mi-chemin de la salle de français, la cloche sonna. Arrivé devant la salle, nous nous avancions et nous installâmes à nos places.

« Nick, je suis nerveux. »

« Tout va bien aller, Jeff. Je le sais. Tu es très intelligent. »

Jeff sourit à ce compliment et sortit un stylo de sa trousse. J'adore faire sourire Jeff.

La cloche sonne et le professeur se lève, les contrôles à la main. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la jambe de Jeff rebondir à nouveau et il prit une profonde inspiration. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant. Il sourit faiblement en retour et commença à taper son crayon sur son bureau. Le professeur commença à distribuer les tests et nous dit que personne n'avait le droit de parler jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ai fini. Je me mis à faire mon contrôle, estimant que c'était plutôt facile. Je terminai en un temps record et me leva pour aller le placer sur le bureau du professeur. De retour à ma place, je vis que Jeff était toujours à la première page. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'assis ma place. J'espérais qu'il prenait son temps et ne galérait pas trop. J'attendis avec impatience que Jeff termine. Enfin, il a fini. Il est le dernier. Je le regarde avec un regard qui voulait dire « Comment c'était ? ». Il sourit en guise réponse et leva le pouce. Je lui fis un large sourire, sachant qu'il pouvait le faire. Maintenant que tout le monde avait fini son contrôle. Le professeur nous dit que nous avions environ dix minutes pour parler entre nous. Donc, comme nous le faisions à chaque fois, nous regroupons nos bureaux pour en faire un grand.

« Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, Jeffy ! »

« Ouais, merci beaucoup ! » Me dit-il en me tapotant dans le dos.

« Tu m'as fait peur, quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais qu'à la première page alors que moi j'avais fini. »

Il sourit. « Eh bien oui, j'ai pris mon temps. Si je m'étais précipité, j'aurais loupé. »

« Ah, bien sûr. A quoi pensais-je ? » Dit-je en plaisantant et le poussant.

Il rit et me poussa en retour. Et bien sûr, je ne pus laisser passer ça sans représailles, donc une guerre de « Je te pousse, tu me pousses » commença. Elle dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que tout le monde ne se lève et se dirige vers la porte, la cloche allait sonner dans une minute. Nous remîmes nos bureaux à leurs places d'origine, et priment nos sacs, avant d'attendre avec tout le monde devant la porte. La cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit dans le couloir. Jeff et moi nous dirigions vers le parking et décidions de prendre sa voiture parce qu'il semblait que la mienne avait une "drôle d'odeur". Et je dois l'avouer, oui elle en a une. Mais c'est seulement parce que Jeff avait laissé son sac de sport dedans pendant une nuit, et je n'avais pas été en mesure de faire partir l'odeur depuis.

Une fois que sur le parking, Jeff me demanda :

« Alors, tu penses vraiment que Quinn va vouloir m'accompagner au bal de promo ? »

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas. A moins qu'elle se remette avec Finn. Ou Puck. Ou celui avec qui elle sort en ce moment même. On ne peut pas arrêter les drames de McKinley. »

Jeff se moqua, ils changeaient de petits-amis comme ils changeaient de chemises.

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'elle dira oui. Parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. » Ajouta Jeff en ouvrant la porte du côté conducteur.

Ma main se bloqua sur la poignée. J'entendis une autre voiture s'ouvrir. Je levai les yeux pour apercevoir Sebastian debout à côté de sa voiture, me regardant. Il était assez près pour avoir tout entendu. C'est seulement à ce moment que je m'en rendis compte que je fronçais les sourcils. Je pouvais pratiquement voir les lettres « dis-lui » sur son visage. Quand j'ouvris la portière de la voiture, j'entendis Jeff marmonner quelque chose. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, quand je cru entendre « Eh bien, peut-être qu'il y a une autre personne ... »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard.**

**Merci à Diablot's (encore ^^)!**

**Et je voudrais rendre un 'hommage' à un membre de la famille R5 -c'est pas vraiment un membre, mais tout les fans de ce groupe sont le la famille R5-. (Le groupe de Riker).**

**Donc ... Repose en paix Emily. **

* * *

Je déglutis et monte dans la voiture. « Q-Qu'est-ce que c'était, Jeff? »

Il rougit instantanément, je pense que je n'aurais pas dû entendre ça. « Oh… Um, rien Nick. »

Je décide de laisser tomber. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il semble mal à l'aise ou parce j'ai peur d'entendre la réponse. Il démarre la voiture et sort du parking de Dalton. Les arcades ne sont pas trop loin en voiture, mais Jeff n'a jamais été plus silencieux qu'en ce moment même. J'ai peur de dire des choses … maladroites. Je regarde par la fenêtre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après un trajet très lent, nous arrivons enfin. Jeff gare la voiture en face et en sortit. Je sors à mon tour et commence à marcher avec lui vers l'entrée. Nous avançons à l'intérieur, c'était assez vide. Seuls quelques enfants de collège qui pensent qu'ils paraîtraient cool en étant ici.

« J'ai faim. » Dit finalement Jeff en brisant le silence.

« Bien, allons chercher à manger. » Dis-je en le guidant vers la petite cafétéria qu'ils avaient. Ils appellent ça un fast-food, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est juste un comptoir où on peut commander des nachos ou un hamburger. Ils ne servent pas grand choses, mais le peu qu'ils servent est bon.

Je regarde le petit menu. « Tu vas prendre quoi ? »

« Humm, sûrement un burger, et toi ? » Demande Jeff, en regardant le menu.

« Ouais, ça sonne bien, je vais en prendre un aussi. » Répondis-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers le comptoir.

« Bonjour, je vais prendre deux burgers, s'il vous plaît. » Dit Jeff à la fille derrière le comptoir en sortant sa carte bleue.

« Oh, non. Tu ne payes pas. »

Il gloussa. « Bien sûr que si. »

Je plissai les yeux vers lui. « Non, tu ne vas pas. »

Jeff gloussa et tendit sa carte bleue vers la fille. « Tu pourras payer pour le air hockey, je vais te botter le cul à ça. »

« Ouais, d'accord ! Je vais payer le air hockey, mais c'est moi qui vais te botter le cul. »

Jeff rigola, prit les hamburgers des mains de la serveuse et en tendit un vers moi. « Ok Nicky, c'est ce qu'on verra. »

Je lui tire la langue alors que nous nous installons à une petite table. Je déballe mon burger pour un prendre une bouché, imité par Jeff.

« Alors, Nicky. »

J'avale la bouché que j'étais en train de mâcher. « Oui, Jeffy ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ces derniers temps ? T'agis de façon bizarre. »

Je me sens pâlir. Comment expliquer ça ? Que dire à Jeff ? Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment lui mentir et vivre avec ça après ? Je sais que la réponse est non. Comment puis-je attendre de lui d'être honnête avec moi, si moi je ne suis pas honnête avec lui ? Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

« C-Comment ça ? »

Jeff roula ses yeux. « Oh, aller. T'es vraiment ailleurs en ce moment. Plus que d'habitude. » Il sourit.

Je ferme mes yeux très forts. Je peux le faire. Je peux lui dire la vérité. Je peux lui dire que je suis gay. C'est mon meilleur ami, il va bien le prendre.

«Eh bien, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse... »

« Tu sais, tu peux me dire n'importe quoi Nicky. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » Jeff tendis le bras et plaça sa main sur la mienne.

J'ouvris mes yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

« Jeff … Je suis gay. »

Jeff hocha la tête. « C'est cool, mec. » Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de son burger.

C'est ça ? C'est si facile que ça ? Il l'a si bien pris.

« S-Sérieux ? C'est tout ? » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être perplexe.

Jeff souri. « Ouais, mec. A quoi tu pensais ? Que j'allais te lâcher ? T'es mon meilleur ami. Je t'aimerai peu importe ce qui arrivera. »

Il … M'aimera ? Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur cette phrase. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire, seulement comme un ami. Un meilleur ami. Mais au moins, il m'aime.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. « T'es le meilleur, mec. »

Jeff sourit. « Je sais. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et de secouer ma tête avec amusement. Jeff est tellement sympa. Et super sexy. Nous terminons nos hamburgers en silence. Mais quelque chose me trottait dans la tête. Je n'ai pas dit à Jeff pourquoi j'ai agi de façon étrange. Je devrais ? Je devrais risquer notre amitié et lui dire la vérité ? Bien, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Peu importe…

« T'es prêt de te faire botter le cul à quelques jeux ? » Dit Jeff avant d'aller jeter ses restes à la poubelle.

Je m'arrachai à mes pensées et me levai pour jeter mes restes à mon tour. « Uh. Ouais. Bien sûr. »

Eh bien, cela semblait tout à fait convaincant …

Jeff remarqua ma mauvaise foi et leva un sourcil. « Nick ? »

Je commençai à marcher vers les jeux. « Mm ? »

« Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse ? » Jeff sais toujours tout.

Je m'arrête de marcher et chute contre une machine de jeux, en soupirant profondément.

Jeff se retrouva en face de moi avec un regard inquiet. « Nick, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je me laisse glisser sur le côté de la machine jusqu'à ce que je touche le sol. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis sur le point de le faire.

Il s'assit en face de moi en tailleur, toujours en me regardant les yeux plein de préoccupations et de confusions.

« Jeff ... » Je commence. « Je … Je suis en quelque sorte … Amoureux de toi. Mais je sais que tu es hétéro donc je sais qu'il ne pourra rien se passer entre nous deux. Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je pensais que ça allait être bizarre entre nous mais après tu m'as dit que tu m'aimerais peu importe ce qu'il arrive ... » Je commençais à divaguer.

« Nick, Nick, Nick ! » Jeff réussi finalement à me calmer. Je rougis furieusement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai avoué mon amour. Je suis un idiot.

« Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas hétéro. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

« Q-Quoi ? »

Jeff sourit. « Je suis bi, Nick. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'avais peur de ce que tu penserais. Je sais maintenant que c'était idiot. Je t'accepte quoi qu'il en soit, et toi tu m'accepte quoi qu'il en soit aussi. C'était dur de dire ça. Mais tu l'as fait. Tu es plus fort que moi. Et c'est pour ça que j'espère que tu seras plus fort quand je te dirai la suite ... »

Oh. Nous y voilà. Le chagrin d'amour. Je prends une grande inspiration.

« O-Ouais, Jeff ? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Même pas à toi. Parce que te le dire voulais dire que je n'étais pas hétéro. Mais je … J'ai déjà un petit ami.

Et ça y est. Le chagrin que je connaissais était voué à me trouver. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas fondre en larme et partir d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans ma chambre et ne faire que pleurer. C'est la chambre de Jeff aussi et il a dit que j'étais fort. Je dois rester ici de toute façon.

« O-Oh. » C'est tout ce que je pus dire.

« Désolé, Nick. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

Je secoue ma tête. « Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je sais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me blesser. Je suis juste stupide de te l'avoir dit. »

« Non ! » Protesta Jeff. « Je suis heureux que tu me l'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas que tu gardes ça enfermé en toi. »

Je hoche la tête et soupire tristement. « Alors … Je le connais ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande ça. Je me torture mutuellement.

« Euh. Ouais. C'est, uh … Thad. » Dit Jeff en rougissant.

Thad. Le gars qui m'a demandé qui m'accompagnera au bal, ce midi. Ce crétin. Je savais que je ne l'avais jamais aimé … En fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais maintenant, je ne l'aime plus.

« Donc … Tu as dit à Thad que tu aimais les garçons, et même pas à ton meilleur ami. » Déclarai-je avec de la peine dans ma voix.

« Non, c'était pas comme ça ! » Dit Jeff rapidement. « Thad avait des soupçons, et une fois quand on faisait nos devoirs, il m'as embrassé. Et c'était bien. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je savais que je l'aimais et il le savait aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu à dire un mot. Je ne serais jamais allé vers quelqu'un avant toi, Nicky. A propos de quoi que ce soit. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et juste parce que je ne te retourne pas tes sentiments, ne veut dire que je ne me soucie pas de toi. Je veux te voir heureux. Je déteste te faire du mal. Mais tu mérites de connaître la vérité. »

Je hoche la tête avec compréhension. Je sais qu'il a raison. Je sais qu'il se soucie de moi. Mais cela me fait mal.

« J'ai pas trop le moral pour jouer au jeux vidéo maintenant. On peut retourner à Dalton ? » Dis-je en regardant mes jambes.

Jeff fronça les sourcils. « Oui, bien sûr qu'on peut, Nicky. »

Il se lève et tend sa main vers moi. Je la prends et grimace à l'électricité qui traverse mon corps à son contact. Je me lève avec son aide et lui lâche immédiatement la main une fois relevé. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches et se dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre rapidement et marche jusqu'à la voiture. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être dans mon lit et pleurer. Mais non, Jeff sera là. Soit ça, soit il sera avec … Thad. Ok, je préfère qu'il soit dans notre chambre avec moi, qu'avec Thad. C'est une évidence. Je monte dans la voiture est attache ma ceinture de sécurité. Ça craint. La seule personne qui pourrait me consoler est la personne à l'origine de mon chagrin. A qui dois-je m'adresser maintenant ? Je décide d'essayer d'oublier mon cœur brisé et de me concentrer sur le fait que je ne suis que son meilleur ami. Peu importe combien ça fait mal.

« Alors, ça fait combien de temps que t'es avec Thad ? » Demandai-je à Jeff en sortant du parking.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou. « Pourquoi tu te fais du mal à toi-même, Nick ? »

Je me demande la même chose.

* * *

**Perso, j'adore ce chapitre ! **

**Bye !**

« Je suis ton meilleur ami. Peu importe ce que je ressens pour toi, je suis toujours ton meilleur ami. Et ça signifie que je dois apprendre les détails votre … relation. » Dis-je. Ce n'est même pas un mensonge. En fait, tout cela est vrai.

Jeff soupire, sachant que j'ai raison. « Très bien. Je vais en parler. On sort ensemble d'un peu moins de trois mois. En fait ça va faire trois mois la semaine prochaine. »

Je hoche la tête, retenant les sanglots qui étaient en train de se former dans ma poitrine.

« Donc, vous deux, vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? » Maintenant, je suis juste curieux.

Jeff hocha la tête. « Ouais. On s'est déjà embrasser. »

Je grimace à l'image dans ma tête. C'est dégoutant. Mais je ne peux pas contrôler ma curiosité.

« Alors, est-ce que tous les deux vous savez … euh … tu sais ? »

Jeff rougit et se tortilla dans son siège. « Um … N-Non, pas vraiment. »

Pas vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« Que veux-tu dire par 'pas vraiment'? » Demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

Il se racla la gorge, quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais je m'en fiche, je veux juste savoir.

« Eh bien … On s'est masturbés mutuellement. » Dit-il, en rougissant encore plus.

Je suis sérieusement sur le point de vomir. Je ne peux plus supporter ça à présent. J'ai été stupide de le lui demander. Maintenant, je dois agir comme si ça m'allais.

« O-Oh. Je comprends. »

« S'en est assez Nick. Je vois comment ça te bouleverse. » Dit Jeff en gardant les yeux sur la route.

« Je ne pense pas que ça puisse encore s'aggraver Jeff... » Dis-je, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il se gara sur le parking de Dalton. Il y a encore quelque chose qui me tracasse.

« Attend … Je ne vous ai jamais vu ensemble. Comment vous faites ? »

Jeff haussa à nouveau les épaules. « On prend notre temps. C'est pour ça je ne suis pas arrivé à notre point de rendez-vous. Et aussi pour ça que j'étais en retard pour le déjeuner. Et des fois je me faufile quand tu es endormi. Mais maintenant que t'es au courant, je peux partir quand je veux. »

« Alors …. Vous allez le dire au reste des gars ? » J'essaye désespérément de sortir de mon esprit le faite que Jeff sorte de notre chambre, pour aller voir … Thad.

« Je sais pas. Je dois en parler à Thad. Personne ne sait qu'il est aussi gay. C'est une décision qu'on doit prendre ensemble. Il m'a déjà dit que je pouvais te le dire. Il te fait confiance. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à te le confier. » Explique Jeff.

« Jeff … Tu es heureux ? » Je devais lui demander.

Il regarde le volant et sourit. « Ouais, Nick. » Il me regarde. « Je le suis vraiment. »

Je souris d'un sourire sincère. « Bien. Je suis content que tu le sois. C'est tout ce qui compte. » Et c'était la vérité. Le bonheur de Jeff passe avant tout pour moi.

Il sourit et me tapote le dos. « J'espère que tu seras aussi heureux que je le suis. »

Peu probable, Jeff. Peu probable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Le chapitre 6 est la.**

**Merci à Diablot's, VIP for ever ! ^^**

* * *

C'est assez silencieux alors que nous sortons de la voiture. Ce n'est pas notre silence normal. C'est un silence gênant. Nous allons vers notre dortoir. Je dois mentalement penser 'ne pleure pas maintenant, tu peux le faire' alors que nous marchons. Je pense que je le garde pour moi assez bien pour l'instant. Mais bien sûr quelque chose devait arriver et tout envoyer en l'air. Alors qu'on arrive dans le couloir, je le vois, appuyé sur le mur. Thad. Regardant Jeff avec ce regard. De la façon dont je le regarde. Je prends sur moi, pour ne pas fondre en larme ici. Mais le pire est que le regard de Thad est plongé dans celui de Jeff. Je n'ai jamais vu ça dans ses yeux auparavant. C'est comme si le monde disparaissait autour de lui quand il le regarde. Moi, inclus. Jeff court vers lui et lui saute dans les bras. Thad l'attrape, l'air un peu confus quant au fait que Jeff montre de l'affection pour lui devant quelqu'un.

« C'est bon, je lui ai dit. » J'entends Jeff lui dire.

Thad me sourit et embrasse Jeff. Je me sens nauséeux. Voir Jeff embrasser quelqu'un. Un autre mec. C'est trop pour moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser sortir des petits bruits de ma gorge. Ils ne passent pas inaperçus. Jeff se décolle des lèvres de Thad. Rougissant et me regardant avec des yeux tristes.

« Nick, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Thad, vraiment inquiet.

Je ne pus lui répondre. Et si Thad découvrait la vérité, Jeff ne pourra plus passer de temps avec moi.

« Il ne se sent pas bien, c'est tout. » Répondit Jeff, en me souriant légèrement.

Je hoche la tête et cours en direction de ma chambre, les larmes ont finalement coulées. Je ne peux pas les en empêcher. Elles ne cessent de couler. J'enlève mon blazer entre quelques sanglots, et grimpe sur mon lit. Ma boite à mouchoirs sur mes genoux, j'en ai déjà utilisé une trentaine. C'est comme si mes larmes ne s'arrêteront jamais. Cette douleur dans mon cœur ne guérira jamais. Jeff ne m'aime pas. Il aime Thad. Les étoiles qu'il a dans les yeux quand il le voit. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il rompe maintenant. Surtout pour moi.

Je pleurais tellement que je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« Nicky ? » Dit Jeff en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Parfait. Juste parfait.

« Quoi ? » C'est sorti plus fort que prévu, mais je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

Jeff grimace à la dureté de ma réponse. « Ça va ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire d'un rire sombre et de rouler mes yeux. « J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

« Désolé, c'était une question stupide. » Dit-il en regardant le sol.

Je me penche en arrière contre ma tête de lit, jouant avec un mouchoir. « J'ai juste besoin de temps pour m'y faire, d'accord ? »

Jeff hoche la tête. « Bien sûr, prend le temps que tu as besoin. Mais … nous sommes toujours meilleurs amis ? »

Je sais que ça va me faire du mal de rester avec lui maintenant, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. « Oui Jeff, nous sommes toujours meilleurs amis. »

Il sourit, je ne sais pas si ça va m'aider avec mon chagrin ou l'aggraver. Je lui fais un léger sourire alors qu'il se dirige vers mon lit.

« Ça serait préférable que je reste, ou que je parte ? » Demande-t-il en regardant mes couvertures.

Je soupire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. « Je ne sais pas Jeff, je le veux parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que c'est vers toi que je me tourne quand je suis bouleversé. Mais je ne le veux pas maintenant parce que … Tu vois ? »

Il hoche la tête et sourit tristement. « Je comprends. Mais c'est pour toi. »

Avant que j'aie une chance de répondre, quelqu'un toque à la porte et Thad passe sa tête. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était de jeter tous mes mouchoirs usagés sur lui. Il est dans notre chambre. Il doit sortir. Il regarde rapidement vers moi, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Jeff, je grimace immédiatement. Et encore une fois ce son bizarre. Il me regarda à nouveau et fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va toujours pas, Nick ? » Demande-t-il, avec ce même air inquiet. Pourquoi s'en soucie-t-il ? J'aurai dit que ça le rendrais plus difficile à haïr … mais ça ne marche pas. Je le hais encore.

« Je me sens horrible. » Dis-je, sans m'empêcher de le dévisager.

Il fronce les sourcils et regarda vers Jeff. « Tu préfères prendre soin de lui ou tu veux venir dans ma chambre ? »

Non. Non, non. Non. NON.

« Um … Nick ? » Demanda Jeff, en me regardant comme s'il ne voulait pas me faire du mal. C'est trop tard.

« Jeff fait ce que tu veux, ce qui te rend heureux. » Je réplique, en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Nick, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux. »

Jeff regarde vers le bas. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

« On se voit plus tard Nick. » Dit Jeff en prenant la main de Thad et en marchant vers la sortie.

Je prends le verre posé sur ma table de nuit et le jette sur la porte. Je ne me soucie pas qu'il y ait maintenant plein d'eau et de verre partout. Je ne me soucie pas d'avoir les yeux gonflés par les larmes et de ne pas voir correctement. Je ne me soucie pas du champ de ruine en moi. Ce dont je me soucie c'est que Jeff est avec Thad en ce moment même. Son petit-ami. Et pas avec moi, son meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de lui. Pour me contenir. Pour me dire que tout va bien se passer. Pour me frotter le dos et fredonner mes chansons préférées. Mais il n'est pas ici. Il est avec Thad. Et il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit pour savoir qu'il préfère être avec lui qu'avec moi. Quand il m'a regardé, son regard était rempli de pitié et de tristesse. Mais quand il a regardé Thad … Son visage s'est illuminé. Comme si tout était parfait. Il n'y a pas d'erreur dans son regard. Je le sais bien. C'est la même manière que j'ai de regarder Jeff. La même manière dont je le regarde depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Ça n'en a jamais vraiment eu. Parce que Jeff n'as jamais eu de sentiments pour moi. Et il n'en aura jamais. Il a Thad, pourquoi en aurait-il ?

Je reste là dans mon lit, pour ce qui semble des heures. Peut-être que ça l'était. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Pour autant que je sache, j'aurai pu garder les yeux fixés sur le plafond pendant cinq minutes, ou cinq heures. C'est si calme ici. Je peux entendre ma propre respiration. Finalement, la porte s'ouvre. Je ferme mes yeux, souhaitant que quiconque qui soit rentré disparaisse.

« Hey, Nick. »

Bien sûr, c'est lui. Où était-il avant, quand je sanglotais tellement que mon corps tremblait ?

« Hey, Jeff. »

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit.

« J'ai connu mieux. » J'ouvre mes yeux et le regarde.

« Je suis tellement désolé Nick. Si j'avais su que tu serais dans cet état, je ne t'aurais rien dit. Je me sens mal. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es amoureux, ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules, essayant de faire comme si ça ne me dérangeais pas.

Jeff fronce les sourcils. « Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux. »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regarde. Le sourire sur ton visage. Tu es amoureux Jeff. » Dis-je simplement

Je pu voir Jeff se forcer à ne pas sourire, juste un léger pincement sur ces joues. « Je suis amoureux Nick. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, tu te serais senti encore plus mal. »

Eh bien, il avait raison. « C'est bon Jeff. Je suis content que tu sois heureux. »

Il sourit et se penche pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je le serre à mon tour.

« T'es le meilleur Nick. »

Maintenant, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas.

« Merci Jeff. »

Il se retire de notre emprise et me regarde. « Je suis un peu fatigué. Ça te dérange pas si je pique un somme ? »

Je secoue ma tête. « Non, pas du tout. Je suis assez épuisé aussi. »

Il hoche la tête et prend son pyjama dans son tiroir. Je me lève à mon tour, enlevant ma chemise pour me changer. Je regarde Jeff, essayant secrètement d'apercevoir son torse nu. Mais il reste là, debout, regardant son pyjama dans sa main. J'enfile mon haut, avant de lui demander qu'est-ce qui n'allai pas. Il marche jusqu'à la salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière lui. Ouch. Il ne veut pas se changer devant moi. Il l'a fait des centaines, des milliers de fois. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Il savait que je l'aimais. Et sa le rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'a jamais dit ça à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas me blesser, mais c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je fini vite de me changer, repoussant les larmes en train de se former, et monte sur mon lit. Je me tourne instantanément dans mes draps. J'ai le sentiment que c'est que ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et vit Jeff en sortir, entièrement changé. Il a même tiré la chasse d'eau pour me faire croire qu'il utilisait la salle de bain. Il met ses affaires dans le panier à linge et grimpe dans son lit.

« Bonne nuit Nick. » Dit-il en se blottissant dans ces draps.

« Bonne nuit Jeff. » Je réponds en soupirant intérieurement. Il m'appelait toujours Nicky avant d'aller se coucher. Et je l'appelais toujours Jeffy. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas lui dire. Je savais que sa arriverais.

Je me tourne et regarde le mur. Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver le sommeil, j'étais fatigué. Cette journée m'a épuisé.

* * *

_« Nick, il ne pourra jamais t'aimer ! » Me crie Thad, au-dessus de mon corps meurtrit et ensanglanté. « Il est à moi ! Il m'aime ! »_

_Je me recroqueville dans un coin de mon dortoir, couvrant ma tête avec mes mains, priant pour qu'il ne me frappe pas à nouveau. « Je suis désolé Thad ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! »_

_Je sens un coup sur le côté de ma tête qui me renverse et me fais tomber au sol._

_« Tu ferais mieux de ne jamais lui reparler ! Reste loin de lui sale monstre ! Comment peux-tu penser qu'il t'aime ? T'es pathétique, sale merde ! » Je pu entendre Thad me crier dans les oreilles. Il m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus reparler à Jeff ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je l'aime. J'ai dû dire la dernière partie à voix haute, parce que je reçu un nouveau coup sur ma tête. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'y penser que son poing se rencontre ma mâchoire droite._

_« Thad, Thad, Thad … » J'entends venir de derrière lui, avant d'apercevoir Jeff marcher vers nous. Il a un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. « Tu penses vraiment que je vais rompre avec toi pour lui ? C'est Nick. Il n'a jamais compté pour moi. Et il ne comptera jamais. »_

_J'enroule mes bras autour de moi, pour empêcher mon cœur de tomber._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire du sale montre ? » Lui demande Thad, reflétant l'expression de Jeff._

_« Eh bien … J'ai quelque chose en tête ... » Jeff s'approche de moi, le poing fermé, l'élevant comme pour me frapper directement dans le nez._

_« Jeff, non, s'il te plaît ! » En protégeant mon visage._

_Il lance son poing qui entre en collision avec mon nez._

« NON ! » Criais-je, en me redressant sur mon lit. Mon cœur s'emballe est je transpire comme un fou. Je regarde autour de la pièce avant de tomber sur Jeff, avec les yeux exorbités.

« Nick, qu'est qui ne va pas ? »

Je pris un moment pour reprendre mon souffle. « M-Mauvais rêve. » J'avale difficilement. « Cauchemar. »

Jeff hoche la tête avec compréhension et se frotte la nuque. « Tu m'a foutu les jetons. »

« Je suis désolé Jeff. »

« C'est bon mec. » Ment-il en baissant la tête.

La dernière fois que j'ai fait un cauchemar, Jeff était à côté de moi avant même que je ne me réveille. Cette fois, il ne se lève pas du tout. Il était venu dans le lit avec moi et m'a câliné le reste de la nuit. Il était là pour moi. Maintenant, il ne l'est plus.

Jeff soupire et ferme les yeux.

« J-Jeffy ? » Demandais-je, nerveusement.

« Ouais Nicky ? » Il m'a appelé Nicky. C'est un bon signe.

« J-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Et tu t'occupes de moi comme à chaque fois que je fais un mauvais rêve ? » Demandais-je, avec espoir.

Jeff regarda le sol. Il prend plus de temps que je ne le voudrais.

« J-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Nicky. »

Le peu de reste de mon cœur se brise. Rien ne se sera plus jamais comme avant.

« Nous ne nous câlinerons plus comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? » Je demande, l'évidence même.

« Ne dit pas ça Nick. Quand tu n'auras plus de sentiments pour moi, je pourrais. Mais d'ici-là je ne pense que ça va te faire plus de mal que de bien. »

Quand je n'aurai plus de sentiments. Il pense vraiment que ça va arriver. Autant dire qu'il s'occupera de moi quand lui et Thad romprons.

« Donc, si cela n'arrive pas, je n'aurais plus mon meilleur ami ? »

« Je suis toujours ton meilleur ami Nick. » Dit Jeff.

« Pas de la même manière dont tu l'étais. Je savais que je n'aurais rien dû te dire. Bonne nuit Jeff. » Dis-je avec colère en me retournant vers le mur.

J'entends Jeff soupirer, avant qu'il ne se retourne sous ses draps. « Bonne nuit Nick. »

Bien sûr, je ne pus dormir cette nuit -là. Parce que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, et mon meilleur ami. Je ne vais pas bien.

* * *

**Tu aime Niff, review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys ! Voili Voilou le chapitre 7, envoyer depuis Londres :D, (s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez ... Parce que je suis aller voir un concert privé des Rolling Stones en personnes !) Bref. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le réveil sonna à sept heures, mais j'étais déjà réveillé. En fait, je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir après mon cauchemar. J'entends Jeff remuer et éteindre son réveil, en grognant. Oh, comme s'il avait une raison pour grogner! Moi, j'en ai une! Je ferme les yeux pour prétendre que je dors, je n'ai pas envie de le voir maintenant. Je l'écoute, il sort de son lit, marche vers la salle de bain et allume l'eau de la douche. C'est décidé, je ne veux pas me lever aujourd'hui. Après tout, je peux me le permettre. Passer un jour entier dans mon lit à me morfondre et manger de la glace. Wow, on dirait une fille. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je suis un bon élève, je peux louper une journée par-ci, par-là. Je suis arraché à mes pensées quand Jeff sort de la salle de bain, et viens me secouer l'épaule.

« Nick, réveille toi, tu dois aller en cours. »

« Va-t'en. Je n'y vais pas. » Marmonnai-je dans mon oreiller.

Jeff soupir. « Aller Nick. Tu dois y aller. C'est pas bon pour toi de rester tout la journée seul ici. »

Je me tourne pour lui faire face. « Pourquoi tu t'occupes de ce que je fais ? Tu prétends être mon meilleur ami mais tu ne fais même pas les choses qu'on avait l'habitude de faire et maintenant tu ne me laisses même pas la possibilité d'apaiser mon chagrin depuis que « quelqu'un » ne me réconforte plus alors que c'est son boulot.» J'ai un ton cassant, je le sais. Mais ça m'est égal. Je souffre et il doit me laisser lutter.

Jeff soupire et enfile son blazer. « Je suis désolé Nick. Je le suis vraiment. » Dit-il avant de passer la porte. Des larmes trop familières sortent, et je finis par sangloter. C'est la pire chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti de toute ma vie. Autour de moi tout s'écroule, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Je suis tellement seul, je n'ai personne.

J'ai passé la journée entière dans mon lit, hormis quelques fois où je me suis levé pour aller grignoter quelque chose dans le mini-frigo. J'ai pleuré toute la journée. Encore plus quand je recevais des messages d'amis qui se demandaient où j'étais et que je devais inventer des excuses pas crédibles sur la raison de mon absence. Peut-être que Jeff avait raison, j'aurais dû aller en cours. Mais je me résonne, il n'y a pas moyen que je contienne toutes ces larmes une journée entière. Demain sera meilleur… J'espère. Pendant la dernière heure de cours, je reçu un message de David.

'Hey frangin, tu viens à la répétition aujourd'hui ?' -D

'Pas moyen. Je ne me sens pas assez bien pour aller en cours, alors comment tu veux que je chante ?' -N

'Tu n'as pas à chanter, il te suffit juste de t'asseoir et d'écouter.' -D

'Bien cela me semble amusant … OU PAS !' -N

'Ok, Ok, peut-être pas. Mais tu peux toujours venir passer du temps avec Jeff.' -D

'JE NE VIENS PAS AUJOURD'HUI ! AU REVOIR DAVID !' -N

'Ok mec … Ciao.' -D

J'ai jette mon portable sur ma table de chevet et me frotte le visage. Je ne veux pas rester avec Jeff cette après-midi. Au lieu de ça, je me contente de rester dans mon lit avec mon iPod et d'écouter chaque chanson triste qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, les Warblers étaient en plein dans leur répétition. J'en profite donc pour mettre mon uniforme sans me soucier de Jeff qui aurait pu rentrer. Une fois habillé je me mets à réviser, ça ne sera pas trop difficile de rattraper, mais étudier ne peut pas faire de mal. Après un certain temps, mon esprit se met à divaguer vers d'autres choses. Bien sûr, une en particulière. Jeff. Mais dans le passé, quand mon esprit divaguait sur lui, c'était beaucoup plus doux et tendre. Maintenant, c'est rempli de douleur et de désespoir. Je me demande ce que je vais lui dire la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Je le sais déjà, et je sais aussi que ça allait encore plus me faire mal si c'est possible. Avant que je ne le remarque, Jeff entre dans la chambre et jette son blazer sur son lit. Il se tient au milieu de la pièce les mains sur les hanches en me regardant avec espoir. Je prends une grande inspiration sachant que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

« Jeff ..? » Commençai-je.

Son expression s'adoucit. « Oui Nick ? »

« J'ai une question que j'aimerais te poser. Et je veux que tu répondes honnêtement. »

Jeff hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, demande. »

« Laisse-moi finir avant de me répondre, ok ? » Jeff fait un signe de tête. « Je me demandais si tu voulais changer de chambre ? De cette façon, tu n'auras pas à te sentir mal à l'aise avec moi. Et je pourrais être le colocataire de Trent, comme sa Thad pourrait être ici avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais ça. Et Trent est cool, ça ne me dérangerais pas de rester avec lui. Et je sais que tu vas dire que nous sommes toujours meilleurs amis, mais je sais aussi comment tu te sens mal avec moi. Je peux le voir alors n'essaye pas de le nier. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise avec moi. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. » Je soupire, signalant que j'ai fini. Jeff me regarde bizarrement, un regard que je n'ai jamais vu avant.

« Nick, je ne veux pas changer de chambre. Avec personne. Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami et je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise avec toi. Je pense juste que de te faire des câlins te rendra encore plus mal. C'est pourquoi je ne t'en fais plus. Je t'aime Nick, même si ce n'est pas de la même manière que toi. Mais je t'aime quand même et je veux le meilleur pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je le veux vraiment. » Il me regarde préoccupé. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le croire. Tout ce que je peux faire est acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Jeff marche vers mon lit et me fait un câlin. Ça me manquait. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tout lui pardonner.

* * *

Le lendemain matin s'est plutôt bien passé pour moi. Hier dans le cours de santé ils ont regardé un film sur les maladies cardiaques, d'après David. Jeff ma rattraper mes cours d'histoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire depuis que mon père m'a appris à peu près tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir à propos de la guerre civile. Trent m'a dit qu'ils avaient eu des problèmes en math quand la fille de la prof a débarqué et comme c'était imprévu, la prof les a laissés faire ce qu'ils voulaient. En physique ils ont eu un test mais comme il était prévu de regarder un film aujourd'hui, le prof me laissa le rattraper. Sebastian me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ce que j'avais raté en anglais. Apparemment il a récupéré une feuille sur laquelle ils ont travaillé et a mis mon nom dessus. C'est vraiment un bon gars. Ensuite, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Bien sûr comme ma journée se passe bien, quelque chose devait la détruire. J'ai pris un sandwich et me suis assis à notre table habituelle. Jeff et Thad étaient assis côte à côte, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux quand Jeff rigola de quelque chose que dit Thad. J'ai soudainement plus faim. Je pousse mon sandwich loin de moi et Sebastian, assis en face de moi le récupère immédiatement.

« Mmm, de la nourriture gratuite. » Il rigole et en prend une bouchée. Je roule mes yeux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler aussi. Je vois au coin de mon œil Thad murmurant à Jeff.

« Tout le monde est là, babe. » Dit-il, et Jeff lance un regarde vers la table pour vérifier par lui-même. Je pense que je vais vomir à cause du petit nom qu'il a donné à Jeff. Ça sonne tellement faux. Juste à ce moment-là, Jeff et Thad se lèvent et sourient à tout le monde. Oh non, ça semble mauvais.

« Ahem, tout le monde. » Dit Jeff, avec un sourire stupide sur son visage. Je glisse sur mon siège, je ne veux entendre aucun mot. Cela va être mauvais. Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur le couple.

« Thad et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. » Jeff regarda Thad.

« On est ensemble. »Thad sourit et prit la main de Jeff dans la sienne. Ok, maintenant j'ai encore plus envie de m'éclipser aux toilettes. Tous les Warblers ont les yeux écarquillés et commencent à féliciter le couple et à leur poser des questions sur leur relation. Une fois l'euphorie passée, tous me regardèrent. Je dois avoir l'air de ne pas aller bien.

« Nick savait déjà, pas vrai Jeff ? » Dit Trent, avant de détourner son regard de moi vers celui de Jeff.

Jeff hocha la tête. « Ouais, il l'a découvert il y a deux jours. »

Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir Sebastian me regarder. Il ne faisait que ça. Il ne félicite pas Jeff et Thad, il me regarde juste, les yeux pleins de préoccupation. C'en était trop. Je me lève, n'osant regarder personne, spécialement Jeff et Thad et cours en dehors de la cafétéria, je ne sais pas où je vais. Avant que je n'arrive dans une salle de classe vide, j'entends des pas derrière moi, apparemment quelqu'un m'a suivi. Je couvre mon visage avec mes mains, mes larmes commençant à couler. Je ne sais pas qui est là mais je m'en fiche un peu. Je sens une paire de bras musclés m'encercler la taille. Certainement trop costaux pour être Jeff. Il est fort, mais c'est différent. C'est quelqu'un qui fait du sport. Et j'ai tout de suite su qui c'était. J'ouvre mes yeux pour confirmer mon hypothèse.

« Seb … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demandai-je entre deux sanglots.

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu as besoin de quelqu'un. »

Quelque chose en moi se déclenche directement. « Merde, pourquoi ont-ils besoin de le dire maintenant ? Je commence à me sentir un tout petit peu mieux, et ils gâchent tout. Pourquoi me détestent-ils ? Je n'en peux plus, pourquoi me font-ils ça ? Je veux juste être heureux, c'est trop demandé ? »

Sebastian resserre son emprise sur moi, m'entraînant dans un grand câlin. C'est bizarre au début puis je me relaxe. Mais ensuite je commence à marteler la poitrine de Sebastian, le frappant de toutes mes forces, ce qui n'était pas grand choses en ce moment. Il se tient là et me laisse le frapper.

« C'est de ta faute, tu le sais ça ? Je n'aurais jamais voulu lui dire si ce n'était pas pour toi. » Je lève mon regard vers lui et ralenti mes coups.

Il lève un sourcil. « De quoi tu parles ? Nous n'avons jamais parlé de tes sentiments ou quoi que ce soit. Nous avons à peine parlé de lui. »

Je baisse les yeux, sachant qu'il a raison. « J-Je suis désolé. J'ai juste … » Je m'interromps, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Il lève mon menton et me regarde dans les yeux. « C'est pas grave. »

A ce moment-là, les yeux dans les yeux, je réalise qu'il sait exactement ce que je vis. Il est amoureux de Blaine et est torturé de le voir si heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. De mon côté je me morfonds et déprime alors que lui ne montre aucune émotion à ce sujet. Comment fait-il ça ? Si quelqu'un sait comment gérer un chagrin d'amour, c'est bien lui.

« Hey, Sebastian ? » Demandai-je en fixant le sol.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il en retour.

Je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. « Comment tu peux gérer cette situation ? Comment gères-tu toute ces émotions ? Tu ne montre jamais que tu as mal. »

Il me sourit faiblement et me libère de ces bras. « C'est plus facile si je te le montre. »

Je hoche la tête, pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça veut dire. Il me prend la main, avant que je n'ai le temps de lui poser de questions et me conduit dans le couloir qui mène jusqu'aux dortoirs. Je crois que je vais rater le reste des cours.

* * *

**J'espère**** que vous avez aimer. **

**Ciao Amigos !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ce chapitre est arrivé plus vite, je suis trop amorphe pour faire quoi que ce soit ... **

**C'est une traduction de By the way, I love you, de FangirlingForever.**

* * *

Sebastian me traîne jusqu'à sa chambre, et je m'assoie sur le lit inutilisé. Il n'a pas de colocataire de chambre, de cette façon, le lit est seulement utilisé par les gens qui ont besoin de se séparer de leur colocataire pour la nuit. Peut-être que je pourrais l'utiliser à partir de maintenant … Mais non, Jeff veut que je reste dans notre chambre. Sebastian se met à genoux et sort une boite de sous son lit. Je la regarde curieusement, n'étant pas sûr de quoi il s'agit. Il l'ouvre, c'est la boite où il range son alcool. Je ne suis pas surpris, même moi j'aurais fini par le faire. Mais Sebastian ne semble pas être le genre de gars qui est tellement déprimé, qu'il a besoin de boire. Il a toujours été cool et serein.

« Wow! » C'est tout ce que je peux murmurer. Il rigole simplement.

« Ouais, je suppose. Je ne fais pas ça souvent. » Explique-t-il, assis sur le sol à côté de la boite. « Juste pendant les mauvais jours. Quand Blaine m'appelle pour me raconter sa journée avec Hummel. C'est le pire ... »

Je suis surpris que Sebastian me confie ce genre de chose. Il ne dit jamais à personne comment il se sent. C'est gentil de sa part. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fait confiance. Je m'assois sur le sol à côté de lui, regardant la boite. Il a dû lire dans mes pensées.

« Je pense que je peux te faire confiance. Parce que tu sais ce que je ressens, ce que je suis en train de vivre. » Dit-il en me regardant. Je hoche la tête.

« Je sais que la confiance doit être gagnée, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux quand même me faire confiance. A propos de quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes devenus de bons amis. » Dis-je, en regardant mes mains, pas sûr de comment il va réagir. Je le vois sourire du coin de l'œil.

« Je te fais confiance Nick. Et je te considère comme un ami. » Dit Sebastian, ramassant une bouteille de Vodka. Je lève les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« Merci Seb. » Dis-je avant qu'il me tende la bouteille.

« C'est une des meilleurs, je crois. Vas-y, boit jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. » Explique Sebastian, en ramassant une bouteille de Whisky pour lui. Il a toutes les marques dans sa boite. J'ouvre la bouteille et prend une gorgée. C'est pas si mauvais, c'est même bon en fait. Alors je prends une autre gorgée. Après un bout de temps, on est assez saoul et notre esprit n'est plus très net.

« Je veux dire, je suis tellement plus sexy que lui ! Et je sais que je dois être meilleur que lui au pieu ! On dirait qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire quand il voit Blaine nu devant lui ! » Dit Sebastian, en prenant une autre gorgée de la seconde bouteille.

« Je sais mec ! Tu _es_ sexy ! Il va le voir, mon pote, t'inquiètes pas. » Dit-je, voulant caresser son épaules, mais la loupe et tape directement sur sa jambe.

« J'espère que t'as raison Nickster ! » Dit Sebastian, en riant. Ce qui me fit rire à mon tour. Nous rions si fort que je tombe sur ses genoux, en tenant mon ventre.

« Mais, Jeff ... » Dis-je, assis. « J'ai été là depuis le premier jour et il a choisi Thad au lieu de moi ! Comment suis-je supposer me sentir ? C'est ridicule mec ! »

Sebastian commence à rigoler, je le regarde.

« riDICule ! » Dit-il, en rigolant de plus en plus, en tenant son ventre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en m'effondrant sur son épaule. « Dick, Dick* ...» Il ne cesse de répéter. « Je pari que Blaine en a une belle ! »

« Oh que oui, mec ! » Je laisse échapper.

« Comment tu sais? » Demanda Sebastian, me poussant légèrement sans me faire tomber.

« Cour de Gym. Les douches ! » Lui dis-je. Faisant de mon mieux pour rester assis. « Et c'était bien ! »

« Connard chanceux ! » S'exclama Sebastian. Je rigole et me penche vers lui. Il me regarde à son tour et rigole.

« Sebby, t'es trop mignon ! » Dis-je en tirant sa joue.

Il rigole et fait comme s'il allait manger mon doigt. Je lui laisse le manger et il rit encore plus. Il me sourit, et se penche vers moi pour presser ces lèvres contre les miennes. Je suis surpris dans un premier temps, mais me mêle au baisé instantanément. Je me mets à califourchon sur ses genoux et il enroule ma taille avec ses bras. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant plus près de moi. C'est mon premier baisé avec un garçon et c'est agréable. Sebastian est un kisser** expérimenté et montre son savoir-faire lorsqu'il fait glisser sa langues sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Après une minute, nous brisons le baisé et nous regardons.

« C'était bien. » Dit-il.

« C'est vrai. » J'approuve.

« J-Je suis désolé Nick. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai aimé. C'est la première que j'embrassais un garçon. » Je rougis.

« Nuh uh ! » Dit-il avec les yeux écarquillé. Je rigole.

« Ouais … » Dit-je, en détournant les yeux.

« Wow … Ne te méprends pas Nick, j'ai vraiment voulu t'embrasser. C'est juste que … Depuis que j'ai rencontré Blaine, quand j'embrasse ou baise un gars, je ferme les yeux et prétend que c'est lui. Personne ne s'en préoccupe. Mais t'embrasser était agréable. »

« Ça l'était. Mais ... » Dis-je, pas vraiment sûr de comment le formuler.

« Il n'y avait pas cette étincelle. » Sebastian finis ma phrase.

« Exactement. » Dis-je, soulagé de ne pas être le seul à penser ça. « Mais je comprends. Les trucs de Blaine. Surtout avec moi. Je suis petit, j'ai presque la même couleur de cheveux ... »

« Eh bien, ouais. Mais je voulais t'embrasser toi. » Dit-il, en me souriant. Je lui souris en retour. C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui veut t'embrasser. Même s'il n'y a pas cette étincelle. C'était un beau baisé.

« Quel heure est-il SSSeb ? » Demandai-je la voix chevrotante.

« Uh, presque minuit. » Dit-il, étonné d'avoir bu autant d'alcool.

« Je devrais aller dormiiiiir maintenant. Ciao, ciao, Sebby. » Dis-je avant d'embrasser sa joue. J'essaye de me lever, mais je retombe sur ses genoux.

« Oh non, tu vas nul part, et j'ai pas envie que Jeff te vois dans cet état. En plus, tu peux à peine marcher. Tu dors ici. » M'informa Sebastian.

« Mais il fait froid ici ! » Dis-je, en me frottant mes mains sur mes bras.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant et remettant la boite sous son lit. Ma mâchoire tombe. Le seul qui m'a jamais demander ça était Jeff. Mais il a arrêté. Sebastian ne ferait pas ça.

« Ouais, bien sûr, ça sonne bie- » Je suis coupé alors que je dois courir vers la salle de bain pour vomir dans les toilettes. Je n'étais pas assez rapide et maintenant j'en ai sur ma chemise. « Putain ! » Dis-je, une fois fini.

« Hey, ça va. » Dit Sebastian, en me frottant le dos. « On va laisser ta chemise tremper dans l'évier, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, d'accord. » Dis-je à mon tour, en enlevant ma chemise. Je la mis dans l'évier, j'ajoute du savon et laisse couler l'eau dessus. « J'ai besoin de m'allonger. »

« Ok, laisse-moi t'aider. » Dit Sebastian. Il me guide hors de la salle de bain et me met sur son lit. Il retire sachemise alors qu'il avait déjà enfilé son bas de pyjama quand j'étais dans la salle de bain. Il se colle à moi, nos poitrines nues se touchant. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me faisait pas d'effet. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et je pose ma tête sur son torse. C'est comme ça que j'aimerais que ce soit avec Jeff. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai Sebastian comme ami. Et il va m'aider à traverser ça, tout comme je vais l'aider.

* * *

_« Nick, tu es magnifique. » J'entends ça alors que je me tourne pour apercevoir Sebastian me sourire. Je lui souris en retour. Il est tellement doux avec moi._

_« Merci bébé. » Lui répondis-je. Je me lève et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il sourit et enroule ses bras autour de moi. A ce moment, je suis tellement heureux. Rien d'autre ne compte, à part le fait que Sebastian m'aime. Mais soudain, je suis traîné loin de lui. De sa chaleur, de ses bras puissants autour de mon corps. J'essaie de lutter contre ce qui me pousse vers l'arrière._

« Ow ! » C'est tout ce que j'entends, et ça me réveille. Je regarde dans l'obscurité pour apercevoir le visage endormit de Sebastian, s'éloignant de plus en plus loin de moi.

« Sebastian ! » Appelai-je.

« Shh, tu vas le réveiller. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi suis-je dans les airs ? Pourquoi y a-t-il une force contre mon estomac ? Bien sûr je connais la réponse.

« Jeff, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demandai-je en donnant des coups de pieds à ce qui m'attrape les jambes.

« Ow ! Arrête de me frapper ! Je te ramène dans ta chambre. » Dit Jeff en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à Sebastian et marchant dans le hall.

« Pourquoi ? J'étais bien avec Sebastian... » Dit-je en faisant la moue.

« Ouais, j'ai vu. Je suis heureux que tu te sois éclaté ce soir ... » Dit Jeff, sarcastiquement.

« Éclaté? Quo- Oh, non ! On n'a pas couché ensemble Jeff ! » Dis-je, mes yeux de plus en plus écarquillés.

« Ok, Nick, peu importe. » Souffle-t-il en arrivant dans notre chambre. Il me pose à terre.

« On ne l'a pas fait ! » Je tape mon pied sur le sol comme un enfant.

« Tu as bu Nick. Tu sens l'alcool. Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas. Peut-être demain. »

« Jeff, je me rappelle exactement de tout ce qu'on a fait, et nous n'avons pas couché ensemble ! »

« Va au lit Nick. » Dit Jeff en tirant mes couvertures pour me permettre de m'y glisser.

« Très bien, mais demain, je te dirais la même chose, je suis toujours puceau. » Dis-je, me tournant face au mur. Jeff soupire et monte dans son propre lit. Je regarde l'horloge et vois 3:38 du matin. Je soupire et ferme mes yeux.

« Bonne nuit Nicky. »

« Bonne nuit Jeff. »

* * *

*J'ai voulu laisser 'Dick', pour la rime...

** Je ne savais pas comment traduire 'kisser' donc j'ai laissé comme ça.

* * *

**Au revoir ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai soudain une énorme envie de chanter du Claude François ... Désoler de raconter ma vie ...**

**'ENVIE DE TOI ENVIE DE MOIIIII ! COMME JAMAIS ENVIE DE PERSONNEEEEE !' Mrr ... Désolé ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir. Et JOYEUX HALLOWEEN ! (Même si pour moi sa dure une semaine :D !)**

**Et un GRAND merci pour les reviews trop gentil que vous m'avez envoyez :3 **

* * *

Je me réveille, ma tête martèle. Quelle heure est-il ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je refuse d'ouvrir mes yeux, le rideau est grand ouvert et la lumière me fait mal à la tête.

« Tiens, prend ça. » J'entends venir de derrière. Je me tourne pour ne pas être face à la fenêtre, et j'ouvre les yeux. Jeff me tend deux aspirines avec un verre d'eau. Je prends les pilules, et boit le verre.

« Merci. » Marmonnai-je alors que Jeff alla mettre le verre dans la salle de bain. Je regarde l'horloge, il est 6:45. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas me réveiller avant 7:30. Je devine que Jeff à un plan pour me faire passer le temps. Et j'avais raison …

« Bordel, mais à quoi tu pensais Nick ? » S'exclame Jeff en sortant de la salle de bain. Je me frotte l'arrière du cou, cherchant désespérément à ce que mon mal de tête disparaisse. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il n'a pas fini. « C'est pas parce que j'ai un petit ami que sa signifie que tu dois te jeter sur n'importe qui pour qu'il ait des rapport sexuel avec toi ! » Jeff arpente la chambre pour prendre position en face de moi. « Tu ne te rend pas compte du nombre de maladies que Sebastian doit avoir ? Comment peux-tu être aussi irresponsable Nick ? Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça ! Au moins dis-moi que tu as utilisé des protections ! S'il t'a refilé quoi que ce soit, je jure devant Dieu que je vais lui botter le cul ! » Je suis assis là, avec patience, attendant qu'il finisse. C'est mieux qu'il dise tout maintenant. J'aurais mon tour. « Et tu ne m'a même pas appelé ! Je n'avais aucune idée d'où tu étais ! J'ai passé des heures à te chercher ! Et quand je t'ai finalement trouvé, t'étais enroulé dans les bras d'un mec que tu connais à peine ! C'est sûr que Sebastian est sexy, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois lui donner ce qu'il veut aussi facilement ! J'essaye juste de te protéger comme un ami Nick. T'es mon meilleur ami. »

A ce stade, je suis furieux.

« Ton meilleur ami ? Ton meilleur ami ? Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami. Non. J'en ai plus depuis que t'as décidé d'affirmer ta relation devant moi, sans même te préoccuper de comment je me sentais ! T'as été un ami horrible, sans parler de meilleur ami ! T'étale ta relation devant moi ! Ça me rend malade ! Je suis obligé de regarder vos deux mains entrelacé, de vous regarder vous murmurer des mots doux, vous embrasser et quoi que ce soit d'autre alors que tu sais que je regarde ! Mais bien sûr, je ne pouvais rien dire parce que j'aurai été un mauvais meilleur ami. Et comparé à toi, c'est quelque chose dont je me soucie ! Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas couché avec Sebastian hier. Ni jamais, d'ailleurs. De toute façon c'est pas comme si tu t'en souciais ! Nous sommes allés dans sa chambre, et avons pris quelques verres, tu sais, pour oublier notre peine à tous les deux. Alors on a fini par être éméchés et on a commencé à se plaindre sur les conneries avec lesquels on vit. De cette manière, on s'est rapprochés. On était saouls. Donc ouais, on s'est embrassés. Et c'était bien. C'était mon premier baiser avec un garçon Jeff. J'ai toujours voulu que ce soit avec toi mais, les plans changent. J'ai donc continué pour sexy Smythe. Et c'était un beau baiser. C'est agréable d'être désiré de cette manière. Je suis sûr que tu sais ce que je veux dire. Et ouais, c'était peut-être un peu plus chaud quand je suis monté sur ces genoux. Mais c'est le plus loin ou nous sommes allés Jeff. La seule raison pour laquelle nous avons dormi torse nu, est parce que Sebastian dort toujours comme ça, mais aussi parce que j'ai vomi sur ma chemise et que je n'allais pas la garder pour dormir ! Et ne t'avise à insinuer qu'il est une salope ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas tout à fait net, mais comment peut-tu faire de telles accusations vicieuses à son sujet ? C'est une bonne personne, Jeff ! Et je n'ai peut-être pas à me défendre devant toi mais si tu parles de lui derrière son dos, je le défendrai ! Puis même si j'ai dormi avec lui, pourquoi ça te dérange autant ? Tu crois que je fais ça pour t'emmerder ? Tu penses que je suis ce genre de personne? Tu as si peu d'estime en moi Jeff ? » Je peux voir les larmes qui menacent de tomber de ses yeux. Je pense que j'en ai trop dit, mais je pense aussi que c'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin de faire. Il attrape son sac. Il s'était déjà douché et habillé. Et se dirige vers la porte. Il est furieux. Et je le suis aussi.

« Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

J'ai pris mon temps pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller. Je suis agréablement soulagé de mon comportement. Un calme étrange règne sur moi. Je ne pense pas que mon estomac pourrait gérer de la nourriture, vu tout l'alcool que j'ai bu hier soir. Je vais sauter le petit-déjeuner. Je prends mon sac, je ne suis pas sûr d'où je vais aller durant la matinée. Mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je connais aussitôt mes plans.

« Hey. » Dit Sebastian, souriant appuyé sur le cadre de la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Hey. » Dis-je.

« J'ai ta chemise. » Dit-il en sortant la chemise de son sac et me la tendant.

« Merci. » Dis-je avec un sourire, je la pose sur mon lit. Je sors de ma chambre et la ferme à clef avant de rejoindre Sebastian dans le hall.

« Alors le baiser ... » Commence Sebastian. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Je déglutis, espérant ne pas dire de mauvaises choses.

« Eh bien … Je pensais que c'était j-juste un baisser … Mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ... » Je bégaie, nerveusement.

« Non, non ! » Me coupe Sebastian. « Je voulais juste être sûr que tu pensais que c'était juste un baiser. Comme on l'a dit la nuit dernière, c'était bien mais il n'y avait pas cette étincelle. »

« Ouf. » Soupirai-je de soulagement. « Ok, bien. Je veux dire, tu es doux et tout, mais je ne suis pas prêt pour une relation. »

« Ouais, je suis entièrement d'accord. »

Je souris, il y a un silence agréable depuis plusieurs minutes.

« J'en déduis que Jeff n'a pas aimé te trouver dans mon lit ? » Questionne Sebastian.

« Oh … Um, tu nous a entendu ce matin ? » Demandai-je, en rougissant.

« Ouais, je t'ai entendu crier, mais je ne pouvais pas distinguer ce que tu disais. Mais je suppose que c'était pour ça. » Il explique. Je soupire.

« Ouais, c'était à propos de ça. Il est venu dans ta chambre la nuit dernière et m'en a sorti. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. J'étais bien avec toi. » Admis-je, rougissant encore plus. Sebastian sourit.

« Ouais, c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui on peut faire des câlins. Mais Jeff pense qu'on est allés plus loin ? » Demanda-t-il. Je soupire encore une fois.

« Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas Jeff s'il ne sautait pas aux conclusions tout de suite. Il m'a crié dessus la nuit dernière et n'a fait qu'empirer mon mal de tête. Il m'a laissé dormir mais a recommencé ce matin. Mais cette fois, je lui ai rendu. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas que j'avais ça en moi. J'étais malade de la façon dont il me traite. »

« Je suis fier de toi Nick. Je le suis vraiment. » Me sourit-il.

« Merci. Tu m'as donné la force de le faire. Tu me soutiens. »

« Bien sûr que je te soutiens. Tu ne mérites pas d'être traité comme de la merde. Tu es spécial Nick, ne l'oublie jamais. Ok ? » Dit-il, me donnant son sourire qui fait trembler les genoux. Même si je ne pense pas à lui de cette façon, mon cœur s'emballe toujours.

« Mais j'aime la façon dont nous sommes amis maintenant, Nick. » Dit Sebastian en me souriant.

« Ouais, j'aime ça aussi. C'est bien d'avoir un ami en ce moment. » Lui dis-je, honnêtement.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord. » Sebastian sourit et prit ma main. Je trouve ça naturel venu d'un ami. J'aime bien tenir la main à quelqu'un. J'ai toujours eu des papillons au ventre quand Jeff me tenait la main mais là, c'est différent. La main de Sebastian est plus grande que celle de Jeff et elle te fait sentir plus en sécurité. Je me sens bien. Je me sens sûr et protéger. Comme si je pouvais compter sur Sebastian. Tout de suite, c'est le seul sur qui je peux compter. Et je sais qu'il est là pour moi. D'une certaine manière, Sebastian est peut-être le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Non, nous ne pouvons pas avoir la même histoire que Jeff et moi, mais pour l'instant, Sebastian est là pour moi d'une manière que Jeff a choisi de ne pas l'être. Jeff est trop occupé avec son petit ami pour remarquer son 'meilleur ami', c'est une douloureuse souffrance. Mais Sebastian est quelqu'un avec qui on n'a pas besoin de parler, il est là pour moi. Il me comprend, il sait quoi dire pour me réconforter. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Sebastian sera toujours quelqu'un que j'admire pour ce qu'il fait. Je le défendrais contre ceux qui disent du mal de lui. Que ce soit vrai ou faux. Il est maintenant mon ami et je le protégerai comme il me protège. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand il est près de mon visage. Et il n'y a rien de sexuel ou romantique à ce sujet. C'est une pure amitié, presque de la fraternité. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère. Au début, je considérais Jeff comme un frère, mais ça a changé assez rapidement, et je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'a jamais été comme des frères. Mais avec Sebastian, je me sens bien. Comme s'il était mon frère, mon protecteur, quelqu'un à qui je peux me confier. Et c'est incroyable. Je sors de mes pensées quand Sebastian s'arrête, me forçant à faire pareil. Je regarde autour et remarque que nous sommes devant son premier cours de la matinée. Qui, par coïncidence est le même que Jeff. Ils ont art. Jeff adore cette matière et même si Sebastian dit qu'il ne l'aime pas, je me souviens que Jeff m'avait dit que Sebastian avait fait le meilleur travail. Ça ne m'avait pas surpris. Sebastian est très créatif. Je lève les yeux pour l'apercevoir, en train de regarder dans une autre direction. Je tourne ma tête pour voir ce qu'il observe. Il fait un sourire narquois à Jeff qui se tient à quelque mètre de la porte de la salle de cours. Il regarde Sebastian avec un regard froid. Dois-je voir de la crainte dans ces yeux ? De l'intimidation ? Oui, c'est ce que je vois. Peut-être avec de la … Jalousie ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Je l'ai juste imaginé. Je regarde à nouveau Sebastian pour le voir me sourire. Je lui souris en retour. Avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe, il se penche et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je souris, avant de l'embrasser à mon tour. Sebastian recule et m'embrasse le front. Il appui sa bouche contre mon oreille et murmure doucement.

« Voyons voir comment il va réagir à ça. »

Je souris avant de lui caresser sa main et part vers mon cours. Je me dirige vers Jeff, qui évite mon regard. Il regarde ses pieds tout en marchant dans sa classe. Jeff est triste, je ne devrais pas sourire. Mais là encore, pourquoi est-il triste ? Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas avec Sebastian. Il pense peut-être que j'ai menti ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est contrarié. Même si j'étais en couple avec Sebastian, mon 'meilleur ami' devrais être content pour moi, non ? Je pense que Jeff croit que j'ai menti. Mais il m'a mentit pendant des mois car a) Il est gay, b) il sort avec Thad. Donc, il n'a pas le droit d'être en colère. Je ne vais pas y penser. Je marche vers le cours de santé en espérant que David à une histoire intéressante qui va réussir à m'occuper l'esprit. Il le fait généralement. Je repense à la dernière, il m'a dit que ses cousins ont essayé de faire du vélo dans les escaliers du parc, et il ont percutés David qui a fini sur le dos et s'est fait attaquer par une colonie de fourmis. Ça me fait sourire, rire de la stupidité de mon ami.

* * *

**Mouahaha ! David est stupide ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Le chapitre 10 en provenance de Saint Pierre et Miquelon :P**

**Diablot's je te remercie. **

* * *

Je marche vers mon cours de santé et prend place à côté de David. Apparemment, il a eu une nuit agitée, il est à moitié endormi, la tête sur son livre.

« Um … David ? » Demandai-je en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il sursaute et essuie rapidement la bave qui lui coule de la bouche.

« Mm » Demande-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Dure nuit ? » Questionnai-je, sortant mon cahier. David hoche la tête.

« Apparemment, Sebastian a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui avoir du bon temps ... » Dit-il. Je me sens rougir en sachant que David est dans la chambre à côté de celle de Sebastian.

« O-Oh, hum … C'était moi. Mais ce n'était pas de cette façon. Nous avons juste bu et déconnés. » Expliquai-je. David hoche la tête.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à me tenir éveillé ! » Grogne David.

« Désolé mon pote ... » Dis-je, mon visage revenu à sa couleur normale.

« C'est cool. Mais ma journée serait mieux si la belle remplaçante était encore la ! » Dit David, posant sa tête sur son livre. Je secoue ma tête avec amusement, je prends mon stylo et commence à prendre des notes, quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors et sens mon estomac se serrer. C'est de Trent.

'Hey, je t'ai vu embrasser Sebastian tout à l'heure … Vous êtes ensemble ? Tu es gay ? -T

Oh merde.

'Je peux t'expliquer. Je te parlerais en Math.' -N

'Ok, t'as intérêt !' -T

Je mets mon téléphone à distance, et me frotte le visage, complètement perdu. Comment puis-je expliquer cet écart ? Je pense que je vais juste faire mon coming-out devant eux. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, je sais qu'ils vont être cool avec ça. C'est juste que … Comment je peux expliquer que Sebastian m'a embrassé ? On n'est pas ensemble et on ne le sera pas. Mais je ne veux pas paraître comme une putain qui se laisse embrasser par tout le monde. Et je ne peux pas dire la vérité, que c'est pour rendre Jeff jaloux. Que dois-je dire ? Je peux peut-être parler de ça à Sebastian en Anglais avant d'aller manger. Il saura quoi faire. Mais je dois d'abord passer Trent. Je décide d'écarter toutes ces pensées de ma tête et me concentrer sur le cours. C'est assez facile étant donné que je connais toute les parties du corps grâce à tous les cours de santé que j'ai pris. Je finis mon devoir assez rapidement et le pose sur le bureau de la prof. Maintenant quoi ? Je n'ai rien pour me distraire de toutes les pensées dans ma tête. Je peut-être texter avec quelqu'un ? Ouais, c'est bien ça. Mais qui ? Personne de Dalton en tout cas, Trent à du déjà leur dire et je n'ai pas envie de recevoir un tas de question. Peut-être Blaine. Ouais, Blaine, c'est bien ça. Je vais voir comment il va.

'Hey Blaine :)' -N

'Hey Nick, quoi de neuf ?' -B

'Pas grand choses, c'est juste que je n'ai pas parlé avec toi depuis longtemps ! Tu me manques !' -N

'Je sais mec ! On a besoin de se voir bientôt !' -B

'Absolument ! Peut-être toi, moi et Kurt ?' -N

'Umm … Peut-être toi, moi et Jeff ? Kurt et moi sommes un peu en froid ces temps-ci.' -B

'Aw, je suis désolé d'apprendre ça. Mais … Jeff et moi sommes aussi en froid …' -N

'Oh non :( J'espère que vous allez vous réconcilier, vous le faites toujours !' -B

'Je sais pas, B. C'est plutôt mauvais …' -N

'Bien, on doit absolument se voir pour s'éclater !' -B

'Ça me semble parfait.' -N

'Oh, je dois y aller Nick :( Mon cours commence, on se parle plus tard !' -B

'Ok, à plus tard Blaine. Bye !' -N

Je mets mon portable dans ma poche et soupire. Parler à Blaine ne m'a pas vraiment changé les idées comme je l'espérais. Au moins le cours est bientôt terminé. Je suis sûr que Sebastian sera content que Blaine et Kurt soient en froid. Oh, Sebastian … Que vais-je faire de lui ? Je suis perdu, je me sens comme si rien ne pouvait plus être comme avant. Je pose ma tête sur mon bureau. Je veux m'endormir et quand je me réveillerais tout serait parfait. Peut-être que si je m'endors mon rêve sera parfait. Jeff serait mon petit ami et Thad serait quelque part en Antarctique. Blaine serais revenu et peut-être avec Sebastian. C'est pas que je n'aime pas Kurt, je veux juste que Sebastian soit heureux. Il mérite ça. Tout serait parfait. Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans un rêve. Je dois vivre dans le monde réel, celui ou Jeff et moi ne pouvons même pas avoir une conversation normale. Ça craint mais c'est ce qui se passe en ce moment. La cloche sonne et je suis sorti de mes pensées, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et le met sur mes épaules. David est debout et baille, étirant ces bras au-dessus de sa tête. Nous sortons silencieusement de la classe vers le hall.

« Bien, je suppose que tu vas aller voir Jeff. On se voit tout à l'heure mec. » Dit David avant de partir en me tapotant le dos. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Jeff. Là encore, il serait intéressant de voir ce qu'il à dire à propos de l'affection que ma portée Sebastian tout à l'heure. Peut-être que cette après-midi ne va pas être si mal tout compte fait.

Je marche lentement vers le cours d'Histoire. Je ne suis pas pressé mais j'ai envie de savoir ce que Jeff a à me dire. J'avance et prend ma place habituelle à côté de Jeff, qui est déjà là. C'est le silence pendant quelques minutes que nous passons à sortir nos affaires. La prof attire l'attention de la classe pour nous dire que nous allons travailler sur un projet aujourd'hui.

« Vous et votre partenaire, que je vais nommer, allez devoir choisir une décennie et créer un calendrier dessus. Je vous laisserai une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui. » Explique-t-elle. Ça ne paraît pas trop dur. C'est même plutôt facile d'avoir un A.

« Nicholas Duval et Jeffrey Sterling serons ensemble. » Annonce la prof en lisant sa liste. Bien sûr. Je vais devoir parler à la personne avec qui j'ai la relation la plus délicate en ce moment. Ça nous donne une raison de parler sans trop y être forcé.

« Alors … » Commence Jeff. « Quel décennie devrions-nous faire ? »

« Peut-être les années cinquante ? J'ai toujours été intéressé par ça, et je sais que t'aimes les vieilles musiques. » Dis-je, en essayant de ne pas faire comme si je connaissais tout de Jeff, même si c'était le cas.

« Ouais, et il s'est passé beaucoup de trucs, hein ? » Demande Jeff.

« Ouais, je crois. » Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

« Bien, faisons ça. » Dit Jeff, commençant à écrire sur une feuille. Je sais qu'il veut me demander à propos du baiser. J'ai l'impression que c'est au bout de sa langue et il cherche le courage de le faire sortir.

« J'ai parlé à Blaine tout à l'heure. » Dis-je, en brisant le silence qui commençait à se faire gênant.

« Oh vraiment ? Quoi de neuf de son côté ? » Demande Jeff, sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

« Rien de particulier. » Répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. « Lui et Kurt sont en froid. »

« Je suis sûr que Sebastian va être content à propos de ça. Sauf qu'il a un autre garçon dans sa vie ... » Dit Jeff, en me regardant avec le coin de son œil. Voilà, on y est. Les réponses qu'il attend depuis que mes lèvres ont touchées celles de Sebastian.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dis-je avec désinvolture. « Je crois qu'il aimera Blaine quoi qu'il en soit. »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas étant donné qu'il est ton petit ami ? » Ajoute Jeff, le dégoût évident dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami... pas encore. » Dis-je mystérieusement. Il n'y a pas de mal à torturer Jeff, non ?

« Oh ? On aurait dit pourtant avant la première heure de cours. Et comme il a parlé de toi pendant l'heure. » Dit Jeff, toujours en écrivant sur la feuille. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il est en train d'écrire mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sebastian sais exactement comment jouer avec lui. C'est extraordinaire.

« Il t'a parlé de moi ? » Demandai-je, avec un sourire sur mon visage qui doit agacer Jeff.

« Ouais, pendant toute l'heure. Disant à tout le monde comme tu es mignon et comme tu es doux et blah, blah, blah ... » Dit Jeff, irrité de façon évidente. Soit Jeff n'aime pas Sebastian, soit il est jaloux. Même si je préfère cette dernière, je vais quand même retenir ma première proposition.

« C'était juste un baiser Jeff. » Lui dis-je, pas sûr de ce que je pourrais dire d'autre à ce sujet.

« Quoi qu'il en soit mec. C'est tes affaires. Je suppose que je ne peux pas en apprendre d'avantage vu que je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami maintenant. » Dit Jeff, essayant de me faire sentir coupable. Ça ne va pas marcher. Pas cette fois.

« Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami Jeff » Lui dis-je honnêtement.

« Je le suis ? » Demande-t-il, en me regardant dans les yeux, je sais que je ne peux pas rester en colère contre lui. Il me fait toujours fondre, comme il vient de le faire à l'instant.

« Oui tu l'es Jeff. » Dit-je, en gagnant un sourire de Jeff.

« Merci mec. » Dit-il, me tirant dans un câlin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'encercler en retour et poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je me sens si bien et je ne veux jamais le laisser partir. Je me suis toujours senti comme là où je devais être. Dans les bras de Jeff. Je me sens sûr et en sécurité et tellement aimé. C'est le meilleur sentiment provenant de Jeff. Mais bien trop vite à mon goût, il se détache. Je m'écarte aussi, ce n'est pas gênant. Il sourit et se retourne pour écrite sur sa feuille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? » Lui demandai-je, enlevant ma tête de son épaule.

« Quelques trucs sur les années cinquante. » Dit-il en griffonnant furieusement. C'est une autre chose que j'aime à propos de Jeff. Il est tellement intelligent. On a besoin de dire qu'un seul mot pour qu'il nous aide. C'est pratique quand il est votre partenaire pour n'importe quel projet. Nous passons le reste du cours à parler du projet. Parfois nous changeons de sujet sans jamais impliquer Thad ou Sebastian ou personne d'autre. C'est agréable, comme avant que tout ai commencé. Juste moi et mon meilleur ami parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Ça me manquait. La cloche sonne et il est temps d'aller au troisième cours de la matinée. Math. Avec Trent. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui dire. Je sais que Trent à un cœur en or et que c'est un bon ami, mais c'est une commère. Une fois qu'on lui dit quelque chose, le lycée tout entier est au courant. Donc je dois faire attention à ce que je dis. Oh, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir Anglais avec Sebastian avant d'avoir Math avec Trent …

Jeff enroule son bras avec le mien et marche vers la salle de cours. Comme le bon vieux temps. Nous marchons, parlons de la façon de réaliser notre calendrier avant de nous séparer pour aller vers nos salles.

« On se voit au déjeuner Nicky ? » Demande Jeff.

« Bien sûr Jeffy ! » Répondis-je avec un sourire. Il sourit et me tire dans une étreinte rapide avant de se diriger vers sa classe. Je souris, même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est de mieux en mieux. Je me retourne et me dirige vers ma classe, me souvenant que je devais maintenant faire face à Trent. Oh, marrant … Je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire. Je rentre dans la classe et voit Trent m'attendre. Je marche doucement et m'assoit à côté de lui.

« H-Hey, Trent ... » Réussis-je à balbutier.

« Explique ! » Dit Trent sans même adresser un 'bonjour'.

« Q-Que veux-tu savoir ? » Demandai-je, l'espoir de retarder autant que possible. Trent roule ses yeux et me lance le meilleur regard de salope. Je peux presque le comparer à Kurt, en moins intimidant.

« Bien … Tu es gay ? » Demande-t-il finalement. Je prends une grande inspiration.

« Ouais, je suis gay ... » Admis-je. Il me sourit.

« Bien, je suis heureux de savoir qui tu es vraiment. » Il me dit honnêtement. Je lui souris.

« Merci mec. Mais peut-tu me faire une faveur et ne pas le dire aux autres gars ? J'ai envie de leur dire moi-même...» Lui dis-je.

« Ouais, bien sûr mec ! C'est à toi de lui dire. » Dit Trent en souriant.

« Merci. » Dis-je.

C'était plutôt simple.

« Bien, maintenant que je sais ça … Que ce passe-t-il avec Sebastian ? »

Oh merde. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.

« On n'est pas ensemble. » Finis-je par dire.

« Alors c'était quoi ce baiser ? » Demande-t-il, curieusement.

« Bien ... » Commençai-je pas sûr d'où je veux en arriver. « C'était juste un baiser. On n'a pas vraiment de sentiments l'un envers l'autre, on devient juste de bon amis. »

« Alors … T'embrasse tes bons amis ? » Demande Trent en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ... » Je soupire. « C'est que … Je sais pas Trent. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, demande lui. »

« Je ne suis pas assez proche de lui pour lui demander pourquoi il t'a embrassé. Alors j'ai pensé te demander. » Me dit Trent.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Trent. » Dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Il soupire et hoche la tête. Il va devoir se contenter de cette réponse parce que je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est une mise en scène pour rendre Jeff jaloux. Il va finir par lui dire. Donc pour l'instant, il va rester dans l'ignorance à propos de ça.

* * *

**Un petit "Je t'aime" à mon 'grand' frère :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris, j'ai cassais mon ordi en le laissant dans la neige ! INTELLIGENTE ! Enfin, je poste un chapitre pour noël, et je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! 3**

* * *

La Physique passe toujours lentement, mais encore plus aujourd'hui parce que j'étais impatient d'aller en Anglais et de parler à Sebastian. Finalement, la cloche sonna et je sortis de classe pour trouver le gars avec qui j'avais envie de parler, sa main ouverte, attendant la mienne. Je souris et pris sa main pour aller jusque dans notre cours. Je ne lui dis rien d'intentionnées pour ne pas attirer les Warblers qui passaient dans le coin. J'ai déjà fait la bêtise quand Trent a vu Sebastian et moi nous embrasser. Nous rentrons dans la classe, je pris ma place habituelle mais Sebastian, qui d'habitude est assis en face, s'assis à côté de moi. J'aime bien avoir quelqu'un aussi proche de moi. Je veux dire, devant des personnes, pas tout seul dans sa chambre. C'est différent. J'aime bien. C'est comme ça d'avoir un petit-ami au lycée. Même si Sebastian n'est pas vraiment mon petit ami, il fait comme si.

"Tu peux t'assoir à ta place habituelle si tu veux Sebastian." Offris-je. Il secoue la tête.

"J'aime bien être assis là, et je suis sûr que Kent ne m'en voudras pas." Me dit-il. Et il ne lui en veut pas. Il a pris place et n'as pas dit un mot.

"Alors ..." Je commence doucement. "J'ai parlé à Trent tout à l'heure. Il a vu le baiser."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?" Son ton est plus doux.

"Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay. Il l'a accepté et m'as dit qu'il ne le dirait à personne, que c'est à moi de le faire."

"C'est bien. Je savais qu'il l'accepterait. Comme tous les autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à propos du baiser ?" Demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

"Je lui que nous ne sommes pas un couple officiel. Et il a demandé alors pourquoi nous nous sommes embrassés. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas où j'en étais, et que je devais me poser la question à moi-même. Et il a aussi dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas si on était aussi proche." Dis-je en me remémorant les événements. Sebastian me sourit. J'espère que j'ai bien fait.

"Nous formons une bonne équipe. On est ingénieux." Dit-il, un sourire jouant sur ces lèvres.

"Ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait ?" Demandai-je, l'air confus.

"T'as très bien fait. Continue à les faire douter. C'est une partie de plaisir." Dit Sebastian, en se penchant en arrière de son siège.

"Ça me fait penser." Commençai-je "Le baiser était juste pour rendre Jeff jaloux pas vrai ? Juste pour clarifier les choses."

"Ouais." Dit Sebastian. "J'ai vu qu'il regardait, donc j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. En plus, j'aime t'embrasser." Il dit avec un clin d'œil. Je rougis. Il est sérieux ? Je veux dire, j'aime l'embrasser, mais je ne pense pas à lui de cette façon-là. Après tout, il aime Blaine. Ce qui me fait penser !

"J'ai parlé à Blaine tout à l'heure." Lui dit-je, en sortant enfin mes affaires mon sac.

"Oh?" Sebastian me regarde, immédiatement intéressé par ce que j'ai à dire.

"Ouais, il m'a dit que lui et Kurt étaient en froid. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être intéressé." Lui dis-je avec un sourire, le sien illumine toute la pièce.

"Sérieux ? Leur petit monde parfait ne l'est plus maintenant ?" Demande-t-il, souriant.

"Nope. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit." Expliquai-je. Il continue de sourire.

"Ça n'as pas d'importance pour moi." Il sourit. Je souris au bonheur de Sebastian. C'est contagieux, sérieux.

"Eh bien, quand j'ai parlé à Jeff des textos que j'ai envoyé à Blaine, il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas aimé le fait que tu sois à fond sur Blaine alors que tu es mon nouveau petit-ami." Dis-je à Sebastian, changeant, malheureusement pour lui, de sujet. Sebastian sourit.

"Oh, il a dit ça ?" Dit-il avec un air amusé. Je hoche la tête.

"Il l'a dit. Il semblait un peu troublé par ça. Je pense qu'il se méfie de toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ..." Lui dit-je avant d'empêcher mes mots de sortir. Sebastian hausse les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde. Mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je pense que la seule raison, est qu'il est jaloux." Expliqua Sebastian. "Mais tu lui as répondu quoi ?"

"Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas mon petit-ami ... Pas encore. Qu'on n'était pas sûr de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre." Dis-je.

"Bon travail." Dit Sebastian. "Ça va le rendre fou." Je souris. Plus spécialement à ce qu'il me reste à dire. Et mon sourire devient encore plus gros.

"Il m'as aussi dit que tu lui avait parlé de moi en Art ..."

"Il a mentionné ça ?" Demande-t-il avec un petit sourire timide.

"Il l'a fait. Ça aussi ça semblait le déranger." Informai-je Sebastian. Il me sourit.

"Eh bien, tu as dit que tu voulais le rendre fou. En plus, j'avais plein de truc à dire sur toi !" Dit Sebastian avec un sourire.

"C'est du génie Sebastian ! Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors tout ça, mais il faut que tu continues. »Dis-je, en ignorant le compliment de Sebastian, ne sachant pas s'il était vrai ou faux.

"Alors, Jeff et toi, vous vous reparlez maintenant ? Tout comme avant ?" Demanda Sebastian, se forçant à répondre aux questions que la prof avait marquées au tableau. Je vais devoir recopier ses réponses ...

"Je ne pense pas que c'est tout à fait comme avant, mais ça commence à être mieux." Lui expliquai-je, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir les réponses, avant qu'il ne bouge sa feuille pour que j'aie une meilleure vue. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement.

"C'est bon à entendre. J'espère que vous allez y travailler. Vraiment."

Je lui souris à nouveaux. Sebastian dit des choses tellement gentilles des fois, que c'est dur de savoir pourquoi les gens ne l'aiment pas. A vrai dire, si je n'étais pas amoureux de mon âme sœur, je le serais probablement de lui.

"Alors ... Je pense que je vais faire mon coming-out au déjeuner." Dis-je, me décidant juste à l'instant.

"Okay," commença Sebastian. "Tu sais qu'ils vont te soutenir. Tu veux qu'on arde cette mascarade?" Demanda Sebastian en faisant des gestes entre nous, en parlant de notre fausse relation.

"Ouais, je pense qu'on devrait montrer un peu d'affection entre nous deux, pour que les autres nous posent des questions. Et je suis presque sûr que je leurs répondrais la même chose que j'ai dit à Trent. Que ce n'est pas encore sûr." Expliquai-je, en espérant que ça soit bon pour lui.

"Ça semble parfait." Dit-il en finissant la dernière question de sa fiche. J'écris rapidement toute les réponses qu'il a écrites. Je suis pratiquement sûr quels sont toutes juste. Sebastian est tellement intelligent.

"Merci mec." Dis-je, une fois fini. "Ça fait du bien d'être finalement moi-même avec un ami. Tu sais ... Je ne t'ai jamais officiellement dit que j'étais gay."

"Je sais." Sebastian sourit. "J'ai un excellent gaydar."

Je roule mes yeux. La même attitude vieille et sûre de soi de Sebastian. Mais j'ai appris à l'aimer, et pas à le détester comme la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne connaissais pas le vrai lui, pas encore. Maintenant, je trouve sa certitude très charmante.

Pendant le reste du cours, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Mais Blaine était un sujet qui revenait souvent et j'ai pu voir des étoiles dans les yeux de Sebastian.

"Ça se voit à quel point tu l'aimes Sebastian." Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Il sourit plus, si c'était possible.

"C'est vrai ! Je l'aime tellement." Jaillit Sebastian. "Il est juste parfait." Mais un regard de tristesse traversa le regard de Sebastian pendant un moment, avant que son visage revienne à la normale.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?" Demandai-je, les sourcils froncés. Il hausse les épaules et regarde autour de lui si personne ne pourrais nous entendre.

"Tu sais, je suis vraiment confiant." Dit-il à voix basse pour que personne ne puisse entendre à pars moi. "Mais Blaine est la seule personne qui détruit cette confiance. Il est parfait. Il me fait sentir comme la personne que j'étais avant d'être cette personne sûre d'elle."

"Comment tu te sentais avant Sebastian ?" Demandai-je, essayant de contrôler mes émotions. Sebastian n'a jamais été comme ça. Il n'a jamais montré aucun signe d'émotions. Je sais maintenant à quel point il me fait confiance. C'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais ouvert à quelqu'un avant. J'aime la façon dont il peut être moi. Sebastian est un de mes meilleurs amis et je ferais en sorte de toujours être là pour lui, parce qu'il est clair qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'écoute quand il est bouleversé. C'est triste de penser qu'il n'a jamais eu personne dans sa vie. Alors je me fis la promesse à moi-même d'être toujours là pour lui. De n'importe quelle manière il a besoin de moi, je serais là.

"Je me sens comme quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas aimer." Admit-il en regardant le sol. Je sens mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il n'a même dit qu'il /se sentait/, il a dit qu'il se /sent/. Ça me tue de voir un gars aussi extraordinaire que lui avoir aussi peu d'estime en lui-même.

"Tu ne /l'est/ pas." Dis-je avec sévérité. Il a besoin de le croire. "T'es un des meilleurs mecs que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et tu sais quoi ? Je te le dit honnêtement. Si Jeff ne serais pas le seul pour moi, et je sais qu'il l'est, je serais éperdument amoureux de toi. T'es extraordinaire Sebastian. Tu peux parfois avoir une apparence dure, mais une fois qu'on a découvert le garçon qui se cache dessous, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Tu es incroyable et un vrai gentleman. Le mec qui t'auras sera le plus chanceux du monde. Et je te jure que je ne dis pas ça comme ça. Je le pense vraiment."

Il me sourit. Un sourire triste parce que je sais que ça va lui prendre du temps de croire à ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il le verra un jour. Je veux que Blaine se réveille et voit ce qu'il pourrait avoir. Oui, Kurt est mon ami et je l'aime beaucoup, mais il peut trouver facilement quelqu'un d'autre. Il est séduisant, et c'est vraiment un bon gars. Mais Sebastian est tellement gaga de Blaine, que la plupart des gens ont de mauvaises opinions sur lui.

"J'étais une putain Nick. J'ai tellement eu que des coups d'un soir. Mais personne ne s'est réveillé me tenant dans les bras. Tout ce que je veux Nick, c'est quelqu'un pour me tenir quand c'est fini." Admet-il et ça me tue.

"Sebastian, écoute-moi. Ton passé n'a plus d'importance, ok ? Et je te garantis que tu trouveras un garçon pour te tenir. Je te le promets." Lui dis-je, honnêtement.

"Sérieux ? Tu le pense vraiment ?" Demande-t-il.

"Je le pense vraiment." Lui répondis-je sens aucune hésitation.

"Merci Nick." Dit-il gentiment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je m'éloigne avant que quelqu'un nous voie. Il me sourit, il commence à y croire.

"Merci Nick." Dit-il à nouveau. "Je me sens bien, je pense que c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant."

"Je voulais le faire. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." Admis-je en rougissant.

"Nick ... Tu commences à m'aimer ?" Demande-t-il timidement. Je réfléchis une minute.

"Non, pas de cette manière. Je t'aime vraiment, mais comme un meilleur ami. Et des fois j'ai envie de t'embrasser." Lui dis-je, rougissant encore. Il tend le bras et me prend la main, un sourire sur son visage.

"Je ressens la même chose. Ça va être difficile de ne pas me pencher vers toi et t'embrasser quand tu seras avec Jeff." Dit-il.

"Ou quand tu seras avec Blaine." J'ajoute avec un sourire qui décrocha un plus grand de sa part.

"Tu penses que c'est possible ?" Demande-t-il, se méfiant de ma réponse.

"Bien sûr !" Dis-je sûrement plus fort que je ne le voulais.

Il sourit et m'entraina dans un câlin. Il est tellement musclé et ces câlins te font sentir en sécurité. La cloche sonne. Nous nous levons et il prit ma main pour sortir de la classe. Nous entrons dans la cafétéria avant Jeff et nous mettons dans la file. Jeff n'est pas encore là mais nous continuons d'agir comme un couple. On pourrait même penser que nous avons vraiment des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais en réalité, nous sommes tellement seul qu'il est bon d'avoir une interaction avec quelqu'un. Je vis Jeff marcher vers la cafétéria du coin de mon œil. Sebastian le vit aussi, il m'embrassa ma joue et paya pour notre repas. Nous marchons ensemble vers la table et il s'assit en face de moi, à sa place habituelle. Je mange en silence, je suis nerveux pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Sebastian tapa ma main avec sa fourchette et je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit rassurant et je sais que mentalement il me dit que tout va bien se passer. Je hoche la tête et prend une grande respiration.

"H-Hey, les gars," Dis-je avec une grosse rougeur sur mon visage. Ils regardent vers moi. J'aperçois les visages de David, Trent, Cameron, Flint, Jeff et Thad. Sebastian me regarde, mais je sais que je n'ai pas à me soucier de lui dire. Jeff non plus. Il le sait déjà et me supporte. Et Trent le sais aussi. Il me reste plus qu'à le dire aux quatre autres. Mais quand je regarde dans les yeux de Thad, je suis tout de suite terrifié. Et si je lui dis que je suis gay, il ne me laissera plus approcher Jeff ? Et si Jeff faisait avec ? Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait, surtout après tout ce qu'il m'a fait pour me tenir loin de Sebastian. Alors je ne pense pas qu'il va être si mauvais ...

"Um, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire." Je me racle la gorge.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Nick ?" Demande Flint.

"B-Bien ... J-Je suis gay." Laissai-je finalement sortir. Je regarde le visage des quatre qui ne le savaient pas. David sourit en secouant sa tête. Le sourire de Cameron s'illumina. Flint me sourit et se tourna vers Jeff qui lui sourit à son tour. Et quand je regarde Thad. Si un regard pouvait tuer ... On dirait qu'il était prêt à m'arracher la gorge. Je peux dire que mentalement, il m'envoie des poignards dans le crâne. Je regarde Sebastian qui a l'air de rayonner.

"C'est bien mec !" Dit David.

"Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné!" Ajouta Cameron.

"Je le savais!" Dit Flint, souriant fier de lui. Et Thad ne dit rien. Jeff le regarda intensément. Thad se tourna vers lui et lui donna le même regard. Sebastian sentit la tension, il me prit la main et la caressa avec son pouce.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa !" Exclama David, juste au bon moment. "C'est quoi ça ? Vous êtes ensemble ?"

Je rougis violement tandis que Sebastian sourit.

"Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, pas encore. On n'est pas tout à fait sûr des sentiments qu'on a l'un pour l'autre." Expliqua Sebastian au reste de la table. Je regardai les Warblers, ils avaient tous un sourire. A part Jeff et Thad. Jeff regardait son plateau, jouant avec ses macaronis au fromage. L'expression de Thad s'adouci quand il regarda la main de Sebastian dans la mienne. Il n'est toujours pas content, clairement. Il doit savoir maintenant que je n'étais pas malade le jour où Jeff et lui se sont embrassés devant moi. J'avais juste mal au cœur. J'éloigne mon regard de lui pour le poser sur Sebastian qui me regarde avec admiration. Je rougis, je regarde mes amis qui sont toujours en train de nous sourire.

Après les chuchotements "Ils sont adorable" et "Je ne savais même pas que Sebastian aimait Nick". Je regarde Jeff s'assoir sur le siège libre, à côté du mien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être surpris qu'il ait laissé Thad.

"Hey Nick." Dit-il en ignorant complètement Sebastian.

"Hey Jeff." Répondis-je en lui souriant.

"Oh Nick, je voulais te demander quelque ch-" Commença Sebastian avant d'être coupé par Jeff.

"Nick! Devine quoi ?" Demande Jeff en parlant plus fort que Sebastian. Je suis coincé, je ne sais pas à qui répondre en premier.

"U-Um, ouais Jeff ?" Répondis-je finalement.

"Tu te rappelles le contrôle de Français pour lequel tu m'avais aidé à réviser ?" Demande Jeff.

"Ouais." Répondis-je, regardant Sebastian qui fusillait Jeff des yeux.

"J'ai eu un A!" S'exclama Jeff excité.

"C'est bien Jeff! Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider! Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?" Demandai-je en me retournant vers Sebastian qui me sourit.

"Ce que j'allais te dire est q-" Commença Sebastian avant d'être coupé encore une fois.

"Nick, on devrait faire du patin à roulette, ça serait marrant non ?" Demande Jeff, essayant désespérément d'apporter l'attention sur lui, mais Sebastian en eu assez.

"Jeff ça suffit ! Laisse-moi parler avec mon petit-ami en paix !" Sebastian dit à haute voix, presque en criant. Jeff se leva, dépassant Sebastian qui lui était encore assis.

"Ce n'est pas ton petit-ami." Dit Jeff en fronçant les yeux. Sebastian se leva à son tour se tenant à quatre bons centimètres.

"Il est plus proche d'être mon petit-ami que tu ne la jamais été. Tu lui as fait du mal. Je le fait se sentir bien. Ce qui me donne le droit de lui parler plus que tu ne le mérite." Dit Sebastian avec une voix calme, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sebastian est parfait pour ça. Jeff ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais c'est à mon tour d'interrompre.

"Les gars, asseyez-vous et calmez-vous." Leur dis-je. Ils s'exécutèrent et Sebastian attrapa ma main. Jeff lança un regard noir à Sebastian, mais il ne le vit pas, trop occupé à plonger ses yeux dans les miens avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Jeff ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par la cloche. La sonnerie nous fit tous nous lever. Sebastian reprit instantanément ma main une fois levé. Jeff marcha à nos côtés en sortant de la cafétéria. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir ou Thad était allé, mais il était introuvable.

"Tu ne devrais pas aller parler à ton petit-ami ?" Demande durement Sebastian à Jeff.

"Je veux rester avec mon meilleur ami. Et ce ne sont pas t'es affaires." Cracha-t-il en retour.

"Tu n'as pas à protéger Nick de moi. Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal." Dit honnêtement Sebastian. Jeff roula des yeux et je peux dire qu'il retint un commentaire désagréable parce que je suis ici.

Une fois devant la porte de la classe d'art dramatique, la situation devient inconfortable. Aucun des deux garçons ne veut partir en premier. La classe de Jeff est juste en face tandis que celle de Sebastian est au fond du couloir. Nous sommes restés là pendant quelques minutes inconfortables avant que Sebastian ne prenne la parole.

"Je suppose que je te vois tout à l'heure bébé." Dit-il en caressant ma main. Je souris au surnom qu'il me donna et je pus voir Jeff rouler des yeux. Sebastian se pencha et m'embrassa langoureusement en utilisant sa langue. J'utilise ma langue à mon tour. Sebastian a toujours été un grand acteur. Il se détacha de moi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air. Il me sourit, puis à Jeff avant de s'éloignait vers sa classe. Jeff me tire dans un câlin, plus serré qu'autres fois.

"Bye Nicky ! Je te voit après le cours !" Dit gaiment Jeff, me souriant avant d'aller vers son cours de santé. Je restai là pendant un moment, encaissant tout ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui. Sebastian s'est ouvert à moi, on a décidé qu'on aimait vraiment s'embrasser, Jeff et moi nous sommes réconciliés, j'ai avoué à mes amis que j'étais gay et ils l'ont tous bien pris et ils pensent qu'il y a quelque chose entre Sebastian et moi, Thad ne m'a pas encore tué et Jeff s'est montré très protecteur envers moi. Ouais, aujourd'hui a vraiment été une bonne journée.

* * *

**Et sans oubliais de remercier Diablot's qui a la gentillesse de corrigeait ma traduction. **


	12. Chapter 12

Le cours d'Art Dramatique passa assez rapidement puisqu'aujourd'hui nous répétions une scène de Chicago, l'une de mes comédies musicales préférées. Je connais le film mot pour mot et connais toutes les performances du spectacle de Broadway. Par conséquent, le cours est simple pour moi. Enfin, il est temps de partir et je ne fus pas surprit de voir deux garçons m'attendre à la sortie de ma classe.

« Comment était ton cours bébé ? » Me demanda le plus grand. Je lui souris quand il prend ma main dans la sienne. Il se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse répondre. Ni moi, ni Sebastian ne manquions le regard noir que nous lança l'autre garçon.

« C'était trop bien. Nous avons répété une scène de Chicago. » Lui dis-je quand nous commencions à marcher dans le hall.

« Oh, ta préférée ! » S'exclama le blond en marchant à côté de nous. Je lui souris. J'aime vraiment toute l'attention qu'il me porte.

« Ouais. C'était vraiment marrant. » Dis-je.

« Eh bien, je suis content que tu te sois amusé. » Dit Sebastian en me regardant avec adoration. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est la première fois que c'est moi qui fait le premier pas devant Jeff, je suis curieux de voir comment il va réagir. Il a l'air furieux, ce qui me décocha un sourire en coin.

« Smythe, tu n'as pas de pause alors pourquoi tu marches encore avec nous ? » Demanda sèchement Jeff.

« Je veux passer du temps avec Nicky. » Dit Sebastian en utilisant le surnom que me donne Jeff. Je jure que Jeff a tourné au rouge. J'eu un peu peur quand il s'arrêta de respirer mais c'est bon, il vient juste de recommencer. « Les Maths c'est nul, et je sais déjà tout. Nick est beaucoup plus important. » Dit-il. Je rougis. Sebastian sait toujours comment donner à mon visage une couleur d'une tomate.

« Où allons-nous? » Demanda enfin Jeff alors que nous nous promenions depuis plusieurs minutes sans savoir où nous allions. Sebastian se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas la salle de répétition ? » Demandai-je, pensant que c'était l'endroit où nous pouvions aller tous les trois. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réunion des Warblers. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivions à destination, la salle était vide, plus personne ne vient à cette période, la compétition est terminée. Nous répétons de temps en temps, mais moins qu'en période de compétition. Je m'assois sur un des canapés et les deux garçons prennent place à chacun de mes côtés. Nous restons assis là, dans un silence confortable pendant un certain temps. Nous lançant des regards en coin de temps en temps. Mais finalement Jeff prit la parole.

« Alors Nick, tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ce soir ? C'est Vendredi soir, on doit s'éclater ! » Demanda Jeff tout en me souriant.

« Oh, Jeff j'aurais bien voulu que tu me le demande plus tôt. Sebastian et moi avons prévu de passer du temps ensemble ce soir. » Lui dis-je, sans même savoir si c'était vrai. Il n'a pas que Sebastian qui sait jouer à ce jeu.

« Ouais, nous allons regarder un film et passer du temps ensemble dans ma chambre. » Dit Sebastian jouant le jeu. Jeff boude, visiblement, il ne cache plus sa déception.

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Thad ce soir Jeff ? » Demanda Sebastian, je suis aussi curieux de savoir la réponse.

« Oh, il va chez ses grands-parents ce week-end, alors ses parents viennent le chercher ce soir, et en plus, je crois que je suis autorisé à passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami sans mon copain. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Nick ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard glacé. Je sais qu'il cherchait à passer du temps avec moi sans Sebastian.

« O-Ouais, carrément. » Dis-je. Sebastian peut voir comment je suis frustré et vient à mon secours encore une fois. Bien que cette fois … J'ai un peu peur du résultat …

« Eh Jeff, que dirais-tu de venir voir le film avec nous ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, clairement faux, sur son visage. Jeff ne prend même pas trente secondes pour assimiler avant de répondre.

« Ouais, bien sûr ! » Répliqua-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il devrait en avoir. Je ne sais pas ce que Sebastian avait derrière la tête. Je lui donne un regard confus. Il me rend un sourire rassurant, il sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Et je lui fais confiance.

Nous nous installions mieux sur le canapé. Sebastian passa son bras derrière moi. J'ai la tête sur sa poitrine et mes jambes étaient sur les genoux de Jeff qui se tenait à l'autre bout du canapé me frottant doucement les jambes. Sebastian lança un regard noir à Jeff qui sourit. Mais bien sûr, Sebastian ne lui dit pas d'arrêter de me toucher, c'était une autre preuve que Jeff me voulait. C'est bien de sentir ces deux avec moi. Si Sebastian n'était pas aussi amoureux de Blaine, et que Jeff et Sebastian ne voulaient pas se sauter la gorge, je pourrais penser à une relation polygame avec eux. En fait, pas vraiment. C'est juste agréable de sentir ces deux-là me toucher. Je suis extrêmement jaloux, et il ne faut aucune jalousie pour être dans une relation comme ça. Mais un plan à trois ne doit pas être si mal … Tous les deux au lit avec moi. Ok, en ajoutant des fantasmes que je ne peux qu'avoir en sécurité dans ma chambre et sous mes draps. Ça serait vraiment chaud … Oh, maintenant, Sebastian me frotte la poitrine alors que Jeff continue à me toucher les jambes. En fait, Jeff me frotte la jambe un peu plus haut. Je lève les yeux pour les voir se regarder bizarrement et puis de nouveau vers mon pantalon. Et ça me frappa. Ils essayaient de voir qui pourrait me donner une érection le premier. Je mis rapidement mon blazer sur mon entre-jambe and ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et glousser.

« Les gars ! C'est pas cool ! Arrêtez de me toucher ! » Je ne pus que m'écrier.

« Aw mais bébé, tu aimes ça quand je te touche ... » Ronronna Sebastian pratiquement dans mes oreilles. Jeff roula les yeux encore une fois. C'est une habitude qu'il commençait à avoir.

« Ouais, mais pas avec des autres personnes dans la salle ! » Lui répondis-je, faisant apparaître Jeff comme un intrus dans ce moment d'intimité. « Et Jeff, je ne pense pas que ton petit ami accepterait que tu me touche comme ça. »

« Oh boo hoo, il n'est pas ici. En plus, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça. » Me grogna Jeff. Sebastian se redressa immédiatement dans son siège. Furieux contre Jeff. Il se rétrécit dans son siège. « Désolé, je ne te toucherais plus comme ça. » Dit-il un peu tristement. Oh comme j'aime le Sebby protecteur ! Sebby ? J'aime bien ce surnom. Je devrais penser à l'appeler comme ça la prochaine fois qu'il m'appellera Nicky.

« C'est bon Jeff. Je sais qu'on est meilleurs amis et que nous nous touchons beaucoup. Je l'ai dit à Sebastian et il est d'accord. C'est juste que t'es allé un peu trop haut ... » Lui dis-je. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, c'est absolument incroyable de sentir Jeff me toucher toujours plus haut. Mais je devais faire croire que je préférais être touché Sebastian.

« Ok Nicky. Je suis désolé. E-Et je suis désoler pour t-toi aussi Sebastian. » Réussis à murmurait Jeff. Je sentis mon cœur palpiter quand il s'excusa auprès de Sebastian.

« C'est bon Jeff. Juste … Ne recommence pas, d'accord ? » Répondis Sebastian.

« Ouais, je ne recommencerais pas. » Dit Jeff en baissant sa tête pour regarder ses genoux. Je peux sentir la tension intense dans la pièce, je dois la soulager.

« Quelqu'un a déjà fini le dernier Hunger Games ? J'ai fini la semaine dernière. » Commençais-je.

« Oui ! » Les deux s'écrièrent en même temps ce qui me fit rire. Nous parlions du fait que nous voulions tous nous marier avec Finnick Odair, et qui était le plus beau entre Gale et Peeta. C'est agréable d'avoir enfin leur accord sur quelque chose, même si c'était contre le mien.

« Gale est plus sexy Nick! » Me dit Sebastian.

« Pas moyen ! Peeta est putain de beau Seb ! » Je réplique.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Sebastian, Gale est trop beau ! » Admet Jeff. Nous le regardons tous les deux avec surprise, il est d'accord avec Sebastian. Mais c'est agréable. Nous avons passé le reste de notre temps libre à débattre et parler des livres et des films.

La cloche sonna et nous descendions du canapé. Sebastian me prit la main comme d'habitude et Jeff passa son bras dans le mien comme nous faisions avant. Nous sortons de la salle de répétition et arrivons dans le couloir de notre salle de Français. C'est bien de les sentir à mes côtés. Mes deux personnes préférées. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la salle de Sebastian, il me fit face et m'embrassa avec persistance. Il se tire en arrière et je lui souris.

« Amuses-toi en Français. » Me dit-il.

« Amuses-toi en Histoire. » Lui répondis-je et il étouffa un rire.

« Oh ouais, m'amuser avec Trent qui m'harcellera à propos de notre relation. » Dit-il avec un sourire. J'avale un rire avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il sourit dans le baiser avant de se détacher pour aller dans sa classe. Je le regarde faire. Et je mentirais si je disais que Sebastian n'était pas un des gars les plus attrayants que j'ai jamais vu. Et son cul ? Wow ! Il est vraiment bien, même dans les pantalons mal fagoté de Dalton. Je sens un poids sur mon bras avant de réaliser que Jeff me traînait jusque dans la classe. Je suppose que j'ai examiné Sebastian trop longtemps à son goût … Jeff prend sa place habituelle, lâche mon bras et m'assoie à côté de lui, comme d'habitude.

« Je sais que je vais regarder un film avec vous, mais tu penses vraiment que je peux rester dans la même pièce que Sebastian après ce qui s'est passé ? » Me demanda Jeff. Hmm, qu'est-ce que Sebastian dirait?

« Eh bien, je pense que Sebastian cherchait à passer du temps seul avec moi ... » Dis-je, en gardant assez vague. Du moins je pense.

« Ok, » soupira Jeff. « Mais fait attention d'accord ? Ne fait rien de stupide. D'autant plus que vous n'êtes même pas dans une relation officielle pour le moment. »

« Jeff, tu me connais. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça aussi tôt. Et Sebastian ne me pressera pas. Et autant que tu ne l'aime pas, tu vois ça aussi. Parce que tu vois la façon dont il est avec moi. » Dis-je en croyant tous mes mots. Et bien sûr, Jeff va le nier.

« Juste … Fait attention Nick. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit en réponse.

Le prof attira l'attention de la classe et nous informa que nous allons encore regarder une de ces vidéos ennuyantes. Ainsi, nous ne pourrons pas parler les uns avec les autres. Je soupire et place ma tête sur mon bras, je me prépare pour une longue et ennuyante vidéo, probablement sur Marie-Antoinette. Je regarde vers Jeff, il a utilisé son sac, qu'il a mis sur son bureau, comme oreiller. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer et le sort de ma poche. Je souris quand je vis le prénom de Blaine sur l'écran.

'Désolé pour avant mec, mon prof s'est un peu enflammé à propos des textos en classe ! -B'

'C'est bon B ! T'inquiètes pas :) -N'

'Comment s'est passée ta journée jusqu'à présent ? -B'

'C'était assez cool. Et la tienne ? -N'

'Ouais, c'était bien. -B'

'Juste bien ? -N'

'Malheureusement … Oui. -B'

'Aww, pourquoi ça ? -N'

'Tu penses qu'on pourrait se voir demain pour que je te dise tout ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pas texto. En plus, tu me manque beaucoup ! -B'

'Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis le moi, ok ? -N'

'Je le ferai ! Merci mec ! -B'

'Pas de problème. Où veux-tu que l'on se voit demain ? -N'

'Je pensais au Lima Bean ? Je sais que c'est un peu loin donc on peut aller ailleurs si tu veux. -B'

'Non, en fait, le Lima Bean est parfait. J'ai envie de boire un de leur café en ce moment ! -N'

'Parfait ! Je te vois là-bas Nick ! -B'

'Bien mec. A demain ! Bye ! -N'

'Bye ! -B'

Dès que j'ai mis mon téléphone sur mon bureau il vibra à nouveau. Cette fois c'était Jeff. Je suppose qu'il pensait que je parlais à Sebastian et il veut attirer l'attention. Je dois l'admettre, il veut toujours avoir l'attention.

'Nicky ! On devrait sortir demain, juste nous deux ! -J'

'Oh merde Jeffy ! Blaine vient juste de m'envoyer un texto et on va au Lima Bean demain ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je peux te montrer les messages si tu ne me crois pas ? Je te jure que je ne te mens pas ! -N'

'Bien sûr que je te crois ! Tu ne me mens jamais Nicky ! -J'

'Ok, c'est bien, parce que t'es mon meilleur ami ! -N'

'Je le sais Nicky ! Mais tu dois t'amuser avec Blaine d'accord ? Et dis-lui bonjour de ma part et qu'il me manque ! -J'

'Je le ferai Jeffy ! -N'

'Et Dimanche ? On peut avoir un jour ensemble ? -J'

'Oui Jeffy. On peut avoir un jour ensemble, juste tous les deux ! -N'

'Yay ! Je suis content ! -J'

'Cool ! Maintenant porte plus d'attention à cette vidéo extrêmement ennuyeuse ! -N'

'Pourquoi devrais-je ? :p -J'

'Parce que je l'ai dit ?:p -N'

'Ça a arrêté de marcher depuis longtemps :p -J'

'Arrête de tirer la langue ! -N'

'Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? :p :p :p :p -J'

'JEFFREY ! -N'

'Ok, Ok, Ok ! -J'

'Merci ! -N'

'De rien. Maintenant regarde- moi. -J'

Je regarde vers Jeff et il me tire la langue. Je lui lance un regard noir et lui envoie un nouveau message.

'Espèce de salaud. Tu as perdu ton privilège de m'envoyer des textos. Au revoir. -N'

'Non Nicky ! -J'

Mais je mets mon portable dans ma poche et regarde l'écran, agissant comme si j'étais totalement absorbé par la vidéo. Je peux voir Jeff agiter ses bras pour attirer mon attention, mais rien ne marche. La cloche sonne et je me lève, toujours en ignorant Jeff. Je marche en dehors de la salle où Sebastian m'attend. Je lui souris et il m'embrassa la joue.

« J'en veux à Jeff. » Lui dis-je. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Demande-t-il en pensant que je suis sérieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Parce qu'il m'a tiré la langue ! » Je fais semblant de bouder. Sebastian étouffa un rire et roula des yeux.

« Dieu, Nick t'est trop mignon. » Dit Sebastian et je peux dire que ça ne fait pas partie de la mise en scène, il le pense vraiment. Je rougis. Jeff se plaça à côté de moi.

« Je suis désolé Nicky. Tu me pardonne ? » Supplie Jeff, pliant la lèvre inférieure. Je fais semblant de réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Ok, je te pardonne Jeffy ! » Lui dis-je. Il me sourit tout comme Sebastian.

« Je vais aller me préparer pour ce soir, d'accord bébé ? » Demande Sebastian en prenant ma main et la caressant.

« Bien sûr bébé. Je te vois plus tard. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Il se pencha et me donna un baisser passionné. Il se détacha et me lança un clin d'œil avant de partir vers son dortoir. Je liai mon bras avec celui de Jeff et partis vers les dortoirs.

« Tu ne veux pas aller dire au revoir à Thad avant qu'on aille se préparer ? » Demandai-je. Il secoua sa tête.

« Non, c'est déjà fait. Allons nous préparer. » Dit-il me traînant vers notre dortoir. Nous entrons dans notre chambre. Je prends mon T-Shirt noir avec des rayures verticales argentées et un jean noir extrêmement serré pour aller avec. Je ne suis pas narcissique, bien au contraire, mais je sais que je suis bien dans cet ensemble. Je suis sur le point de mettre mon T-Shirt quand je me retourne pour voir Jeff en boxer en train de fouiller dans son armoire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son cul quand il se pencha pour regarder dans un fond de tiroir. J'enlève ma chemise, bien content que Jeff veuille bien s'habiller devant moi. Je m'apprête à déboutonner le bouton du haut quand il dit.

« Merde, j'ai quelque chose sur mon caleçon. » Dit Jeff. Je ne vois rien et allait lui demander, quand il se déshabilla et jeta son boxer dans le panier. Et maintenant Jeff se tient là, en face de moi, nu. Je ne peux plus respirer. Il est parfait. Je regarde son dos avant de permettre à mes yeux de regarder vers le bas. Son cul. Oh seigneur, son cul. Je ne pense pas que la vue pourrait être meilleure. Puis il se retourna. Et mon Dieu … Il est énorme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de devenir dur dans mon pantalon. Il est magnifique. Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. Son membre est juste … Incroyable. Je dois résister à la forte envie de tendre ma main et de la toucher. De la goûter même. Pour voir quel est son goût. Je ne peux plus regarder cette perfection, je me force à regarder ailleurs. Je fini de déboutonner ma chemise et me retourne pour mettre mon pantalon afin qu'il ne voit pas l'érection dans mon caleçon. J'enfile mon pantalon serré et me retourne pour faire face à Jeff. Heureusement, il est tout habiller maintenant. Ça lui va bien son T-Shirt moulant et son jean serrés également. Il me sourit.

« Prêt ? » Demande-t-il. Il doit savoir que je l'ai vu. Il s'est carrément exposé.

« Ouais, allons-y. » Dis-je. Nous sortons de notre chambre, je dois me rappeler que je suis censé être avec la personne que j'aime ce soir. Sebastian. Pas le gars magnifique que je viens de voir nu devant moi. Ça va être une longue nuit.


End file.
